Same As Me
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: "Jazz," there she goes again. "We may be two completely different people but somehow... I feel like we have the most in common." Huh. Her next move shocked me. "I know this will probably screw things up but we have centuries to make up for it, so just kiss me already." A short tale set after BD of Jasper and Bella bringing out the good in each other. J/B *lemons* Does have HEA
1. Chapter 1

**So I am aware of the stories have to finish and all but this came to my mind. And what my mind wants, my mind will get.**

**It's really clear to me what I want to do with this, but idk, give it a try.**

**Rated M for lemons, language and eh, violence. Suggested themes.**

Disclaimers: My name is not Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

Chapter 1: Long Overdue

_**Jasper's POV**_

_Peace_.

**Harmony**.

Love.

**Support**.

_**My **__**hidden**__** depression**_...

_Alice's_ **annoyances**...

Hidden lust...

I stood nervously at the threshold of the cottage house just a trail down from our family's lavish Forks home, awaiting the invitation to come in. It came almost immediately once I heard my sister-in-law chime from the inside of her home with a cheerful, "Come in."

I climbed onto the windowsill of their bedroom, glimpsing inside the bright room just to witness her sprawled across the large bed with her head placed on top of a mountain of feathered pillow, seeming like a normal human settled in for the night.

The thing is, she was still dressed in her day-clothes which _today_, consisted of a pair of crème colored bloomers, a silk white and tight fitted, t-shirt added by her lustrous curled brunette hair tied up into a hairstyle most human girls wore now. _'A messy-top-bun'_ as Alice called it.

"Hi," I nodded my head, not realizing that I was still perched on the windowsill, resembling a statue.

Bella let out a tinkling chuckle, offering me a small smile. She crossed her arms over her perfect chest, laughing so hard that her breasts bounced with each motion. "Get the hell out or I'll call the cops!" She whimpered, amusement laced in her melodic tone.

I flashed her a toothy grin before leaping onto the cherry-wood floors, gracefully and carefully enough so that the tiles didn't crack; I did not feel the need to hear my wife nor my bronze-haired 'brother' banter at me for a simple inhuman mistake. "Careful now, lil' lady." I spoke, unbeknownst to me that my hidden southern accent laced into the tone of my voice.

Bella shook her head, plastering a goofy yet cute smile on her face. "It's so nice to know that my brother is not _only_ a burglar, but he also is a southern cowboy."

I snorted at her corny joke, watching as she shifted her body over so that her head was now hanging off of the bed. Bella offered me an upside down smile as my topaz-colored eyes wandered over her slender yet curvy frame positioned in such a childish yet amusing manner.

I almost drowned myself within my own curdling emotions at the way my eyes automatically roamed the entire length of her body. Starting from her perfectly structured face to the tussled, lustrous curls decorating her brunette hair, up to her well toned legs to her short feet and teal polished toes.

My sister-in-law was perfectly still like a block of ice; it was almost as if she was letting me inspect her body. I breathed unnecessary air as my eyes averted to the prominent display of cleavage poking out through her shirt. Bella obviously had no bra on underneath. It was fortunate that the cottage was kept warm for some odd reason, but the sight of this was not an easing matters at all.

"Comfortable?" I asked, looking down at the book I had tucked in the crook of arm which I had came to return to avoid looking at her chest.

"Not particularly," she sighed, putting emphasis on her emotions which ranged from apprehension, boredom and one other one that I was having difficulty with pinpointing it.

There was a short silence before Bella sighed again, "Edward went to visit Tanya and Kate for something or whatever." She shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't really a concern to her. "And Nessie is on a date with Jacob... dinner date set up at Sue and Charlie's house."

I detected a sudden sense of loneliness laced in her octave tone before she noted the book I was toting and realized that I come to return what I had borrowed. "Good or bad?"

I took a glance at paperback copy of one of my sister-in-law's favorite books: _War and Peace_.

She loaned it to me a week ago when she found me in a state of boredom at the fact that my wife and mate Alice had left with Rosalie to go on a two-week shopping trip. Something about a bet the two female vampires made _'who could travel all over the world on foot and come back with all of the latest fashion trends of each and every country'._

Even though I was a vampire and could have read this book within thirty minutes and understand each and every word, I chose to take my time reading it. And for what reason... it wasn't quite clear to me yet.

Maybe because it was one of her favorites.

"It was interesting. To say the least."

"Did you get the whole concept of it?" She questioned, quirking an eyebrow up.

I nod. This 1,225 edition of the book was not just a novel. Even less it is a poem, and still less a historical chronicle. I enjoyed the concept of this 1885 novel. "It... kind of makes you wonder if this was what the days of our grandfathers were like." But of course, I had the answer to that. I was an immortal, of course.

Bella shook her upside down head, batting her thick lashes at me. "You are such a shrewd, _Jazz_."

Never had she once called me _Jazz_. It was always Jasper. I suddenly felt... thirsty. My throat went dry and burned for a feeding.

I had to stop myself from smiling as my eyes studied her body a bit more. Her slight muscular arms, lay gently across her chest. Her toned thighs and legs exposed and barely covered in her impossibly short yet tight, bloomers. I imagined what it would feel like having them wrapped around my waist. "I suppose I should take that as a compliment," I croaked in a hoarse whisper.

"And I suppose you should come by more often and borrow some more... _books_."

I had no idea where this conversation was going but then all of a sudden, with blinding speed she stop right in front of me. Her arms wrapped around my neck, crushing me against her fit, marbled body and I swore for a slight second that it felt electrifying. Like our hard, less-feeble skin was meant to interact.

Without a second thought, I engulfed myself into her hug, embracing her back just a hard. Her mouthwatering scent of strawberries, fresh water-lilies and something unimaginably _juicy_ wafted through the surrounding air. It was driving me mad with thirst and want.

She let me go soon after, walking at a human pace towards on of the gilded, white-wooden doors which led to a bathroom. "Thanks for returning the book, Jasper."

Back to calling me Jasper, once again I see.

"I have to... _use the bathroom_." I thought I heard sultriness in the depths of her melodic and octave tone. "Good night." I later heard her chime.

That was my cue to leave the premises. I needed to hunt.

But for some reason her words lingered on and on in my head.

And then as I found a herd of elk passing through a deep set of underbrush, I tackled the nearest one, draining the animal dry of it's warm blood... but then, it hit me.

Our kind was not capable of using the facilities normally. Ejaculation was the way...

And her emotions that I detected were _apprehension_, _boredom_ and pure **lust**.

My sister-in-law was **wet** for me; damn there _**soaked**_.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I have no idea if this sets up an idea for you all, and depending on if I get a good response, I will continue.**

**I plan for this to be a fluffy, lemony, humorous SHORT fic between Bella and Jasper so if you like, I will definitely continue. **

**I hope I pinpointed Jasper's personalities right... this is a little prologue.**

**Thanks For Reading! **

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I got some pretty good responses and I like that. Thanks alot, everyone. And as usual, I update fics frequently like every two-three days. Sometimes more if I have writer's-laze or block or just busy.**

**Be open-minded about this story, please. Rated M for lemons, language, content, crude humor, eh. **_**Stuff n thangs.**_

**I hope this chapter is good and not too boring.**

Disclaimers: My name is not Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

Chapter 2: Home Truth That I Have To Expose

_**Jasper's POV**_

"I'm so fucking bored!" I watched as the burly and brawny Cullen family member walked at a human pace down the stairs and into the living room where Bella and I sat. Before anything could be said or I could even _think_ to alter Emmett's emotions of boredom, he jabbed a suspecting finger towards me. "And not another one of your _pathogenesis_ tricks, _Jazz_."

_Well then_. I didn't expect him to even come close to the word but he did. I pinched the bridge of my nose once he flopped himself down on the sofa Esme had just ordered from France, breaking it in the process. "That's pathokinesis, _Em_."

He shrugged his shoulders, beginning to tear cotton from the now broken sofa. "Whatever." - "And tell Esme that Jacob did it or something..." Yeah right. Like our motherly figure would believe _that_.

We were as still as statues before I sensed anticipation and hope radiating from my brawny brother's inner core. He playfully nudged our 'sister' over and over until it got to the point of her upper arm starting to crack.

"Bella!"

"What?" She held his nudging elbow in place because it was either that, or Emmett would not stop.

"I'm bored."

She sighed unnecessarily. "Go for a hunt."

"I'm not thirsty."

"Then _make_ yourself thirsty."

Right now, I was about to be "honored" with witnessing yet another pissing match between my brother Emmett and our sister-in-law, Isabella. But it was Bella for short and sometimes _'B'_. And that one letter for a nickname as Alice said it was, is something her human friends that she still kept in contact with, called her.

Do not ask me how I know that. I roamed my fingers through my curly, honey blond hair before leaning an elbow on the mahogany-wooden arm of the now disheveled chair.

And once annoyance generated as Bella's main emotion, I knew the match had begun.

"You know, I wonder what's been making you so sarcastic lately, lil' sis." Em chimed in a sing-song voice. He winked up an eyebrow, baring his pearly white fangs with a cocky and toothy grin.

He was about to challenge Bella. And while Bella had only been a newborn for five years now, she still possesses some of her strength and most of her bloodlust.

"Is _Eddie-boy_," his childish nickname for Edward used only if he wanted to tease someone about the agile, bronze-haired vampire. "not giving it to you hard enough?"

I let out an exasperated sigh once he clasped his hands together, rubbing them like one of this evil scientists with the never ending _mwahaha_-laugh. I'm surprised all of these decades past by and he hadn't took it upon himself to try to master the art of laughing like that.

But once Emmett kept poking the fire with crude humor on Bella and Edward's sex life, my lifeless and non-beating heart felt as if it sprung forth and a low growl collected into the back of my throat just threatening to emit if I opened my mouth and allowed my lips to curl into a snarl.

So I gritted my teeth, focusing on a piece of dust blowing gently through the air surrounding us.

"Emmett," Bella said, holding her hands together, her melodic voice washing through my ears like a euphoria wave. She inched to the edge of the glass end table I had just realized she was sitting on and let out a quick huff.

Her seething anger has just begun.

"I've only been a vampire for five years and I've easily managed self-control," all-in-all true. "_But_ if you **do not** bud out of my sex life _any sooner_ _**not**__**only**_ will you lose another arm-wrestling match like you did _five years ago_ but you will also lose **another ear** just like Rosalie did when she caught you watching human porn!"

And there you have it. Bella plastered a pasty smile on her pale, marbled face before glowering at him with those sparkling tawny eyes. I let out another sigh before leaning back further into the cushions of the broken chair.

"Okay, Bella. _Geez_." Em motioned to me. "Jazz, calm her down."

I was about to when she finally looked my way for the first time in this young night, warmly smiling at me. My eyes lingered to her full yet plump pink lips from her lusciously curled brunette hair to the well-toned body she was gifted with, down the dark blue halter-neck blouse not daring to hid her gorgeous mound's figure, to the long skirt flowing down to her ankles with an open slit revealing her glimmering bare leg. I gulped suddenly feeling thirsty again but watched as she released a sigh into the air and shrugged her shoulders, placing her dainty hands in her lap. "_I'm fine_, Jasper."

I gave her a brief nod before we looked into each other's different shade of gold eyes. Emmett came to notice this and snapped his fingers, pursing his lips. He was a bit suspicious to nothing, because _nothing_ was going on. I was... just noticing Bella's maturity in appearance as a vampire. That is all.

"But you know what we should do?" he bounced with excitement on the now flat cushion of the broken sofa; poor human chair has been through hell. Emmett first broke it with a fickle move and then de-fluffed it once it was decided that he was so bored that he just _had_ to remove the cotton.

"Let's throw a big vampire party! _Tonight_." He motion his hands meaning he wanted this festive to take place _here_. Here in this house. "Invite **all** of our close covens! Stock up on some blood bags and animal blood... We can _even_ try to get wasted on human shit."

I scoffed at the idea. Not that I was a "party-pooper" like he called me once before at the unfortunate event of Bella's eighteenth birthday party... something I was not entirely guilty for but still regretted that horrendous day. But a party meant word of it would spread fast. And with the Volturi on our backs with hidden scouts they thought we were too careless and stupid to notice, it was risky. And I did not want to put my family or Jacob and his pack of shifters in danger.

"Are the Volturi invited?" I snorted, sarcasm dripping in each of those four words as I stood up and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed.

He was silent before giving a glance to the silent Bella and then to myself. "... Well that depends on _who _in the Volturi. Just definitely NOT the freak twins."

Both my sister-in-law and I got the _same_ look on our faces, making the bear-pire pout like a little child. "Oh, come on! _It'll be fun_!

"That's what you said the last time when you tried to get Rose to do it with you to the sounds of human lesbians moaning." Bella rose a finger, piping in. We both glances at each other, laughing at the hilarious moment.

Carlisle had to have the passionate couple rebuild the section of the house that Rosalie destroyed in beating Emmett until he had vampire bruises.

He was obviously embarrassed from her comment; I could feel it. If he were a human, his face and whole entire neck for that matter would be deep, scarlet-red. But of course, Em never settled for a bruised-ego for too long. "_Well damn_, Bella I had no idea you were so bored with Edward that you had to come eavesdrop on all of me and Rosalie's sex."

"_Fights_, Em. Not sex. **Fights**."

Their banter continued on before I finally intervened, "Okay point blank, it's a bad idea Emmett."

"Well _fine_," he huffed. "What do you suggest we do?"

.

.

.

"Okay, okay, okay I got one," Bella slurred, smiling at Emmett and I with half closed eyes. "Would you _ever_ go down on a human girl when she's on her period?" That was unexpected. And... really hilarious.

"If I was the vampire first and Rosalie was the human... I would totally go for it even while she was on her death bed and _then_ turn her."

And once Rosalie Hale was a newborn, she would rip Emmett apart and this coven would not exist as it had, today. I was glad that it wasn't the other way around.

"What about you, _Jas_-_per_." She broke my name apart, biting her perfectly shaped bottom lip.

Who would have thought drinking blood-bags when thirst was not from a patient of Carlisle's would give vampires the effects of feeling drunk? And this wasn't any ordinary patient. This young male nearly overdosed on a mixture of _heroin _and _shrooms_.

While the human blood was beyond our diet of animal blood, our respective parties consisting of Edward, Rosalie, Alice, even Carlisle and Esme were out and about. And I suppose I outta' feel a bit guilty for breaking that chain of tolerance... but once you had Emmett _and_ Bella rooting for you to sneak them out and indulge in the human blood for a quick night... I could not resist.

Especially with Bella tempting me.

_At least we didn't kill a human... _She sighed once we came up with the ideas of hanging out, playing an old-human questionnaire game she played once in highschool and going for a nice hunt- which actually turned out to be stealing blood bags from Carlisle and drinking them out of shot and wine glasses.

"Do you think Alice can see you asking that question?" Emmett let out a booming laughter, breaking my chain of thoughts as he took another shot of the heroin and shroom laced human blood. He was really enjoying it too from the way he licked his lips. I did not need to feed into his emotions to know that he was loving the taste of it.

"She's too busy trying to beat Rose to be focused on her visions," my sister-in-law sighed, taking a sip of her red-beverage out of a wine glass.

Was it bad to say that her now dull-brown eyes looked fitting? Hopefully I helped to get rid of the tints of red in their eyes before everyone returned back.

The night continued with amusing, mostly crude questions of _would you rather?_ or _have you ever?_ until Emmett gave a dirty smile to I and then to Bella.

"We definitely are not cutting this night short," Emmett exclaimed with a big grin. He produced a _Ziploc_ bag full of human-marijuana and Bella gasped.

"Emmett, what the hell?!" I agreed with her. Secretly drinking human blood as if it were alcohol should have been enough for tonight. "Where did you get that?"

"I have my human connections... come on just one try. Just _one_."

"Jazz, not just Bella either. You didn't even drink any of the human blood, man!" Of course not. He must not have remembered what I went through during my time in serving Maria... I shuddered at the thoughts, gritting my teeth and narrowing my eyes.

Bella thought about it for a while, before saying, "I'll try it **only** if _Jazz_ does." Leave it to her to butter-me up and convince me to do something I was dead set against. If word got out of a vampire smoking human marijuana especially _us_, the Cullen coven... I have no idea how that would slander our name.

But regardless... Bella was willing if I was. _And I thought Alice had a way with persuasion and words._

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Well, that was a quick change of attitude," Emmett said with a chuckle.

"But _not _in the house." - "Somewhere far. You already know Edward has a nose that could smell for miles and miles." Bella warned, leaping to her feet with a spring in her gracefully step. Em and I both stood and we all decided on a beach would be the more festive thing to do. Somewhere near where it wasn't too suspecting to our bronzed-haired friend.

.

.

.

The closest beach was located in La Push. Of course, Jacob with another authority of Sam had given us three the permission to occupy it for the rest of the night. I calculated the time to be around 1:52 a.m. We were set on staying until the sun rose up which was just as a good amount of time.

It didn't surprise me when the shifter named Paul and the little one named Seth wanted to join us. Emmett rolled a fat joint and Paul turned on some music, bobbing his head to the beat of a song that started to play.

When Emmett finished perfecting a _fattie_, he lit it and took a long hit. He fakely coughed a couple of times, before shrugging his shoulders looking at the white beach sand sinking in between his toes. He was clearly disappointed. I guess it didn't work out as much as he planned it to.

Regardless, everyone passed around the pot before it came to Bella and she pasted it to me. Her eyes were wide and she plastered a perfect smile on her face. The sun made it sparkle but the moon made it glimmer. She was urging me on, so I complied with a shrug of my shoulders before taking a long drag of the herb yet strong smelling drug before puffing out the smoke into a smog of rings.

"Perfect _craftsmanshit_," Paul slurred, laughing at his play of words. Just a few more rounds and I could feel the emotions radiating through the wolves. So without even asking I focused in the levels of their high, letting it wash over Bella and Emmett watching as they seemed human once they sighed heavily in content.

"Everything_ is beautiful, your emotions, others, nature, life, music, scents, feeling, water, fuzzy soft things..._" Seth exhaled in one big sentence before lying back on the sand and rolling around in it.

"_Jazz_," Bella squeaked, playfully crawling in the sand over to me like a seductress. I leaned back onto the back of a broken log, groaning at how sexy she looked. Everyone else, including Emmett was too stoned to even know what the hell was going on.

But I wasn't. And... this feeling didn't feel wrong. It felt like a dream, actually. She hesitated only for a moment, and then climbed onto my lap with her legs on either side of me.

"You think too much," she said; her voice was much more huskier with the emotions of being high placed on her, she grasped my hands placing them on her lap. I automatically gave her thighs a ginger stoke with my finger tips and a tight squeeze with my hands.

"What do you mean I think so much?" I asked, unaware that my voice sounded cracked. Like a broken bell being chimed.

Bella inched closer to me before letting out a cool sigh, wafting her tempting strawberry scent over me. I could also smell the now-explainable _juicy_ scent. It was the smell of her sweet juices seeping through the **damp** thin materials of her lace underwear.

And do not ask me how I knew that was what she had on... with Alice spreading high fashion through the Cullen family, who do you think had to accompany her with each and every shopping trip made for each of our coven members?

"When I was a human... and I saw you..." She whispered into my ears. "I thought you were _so_ sexy. And I mean, not 'cause I was a human and my eyes were not open-" I watched rather amused as she slurred her words. That human habit of hers did not fade away. "I mean, they were open because then if they weren't... they would be closed, you know?"

With a smirk, I nodded my head. "Yes, Bella." - "I understand and I _know_." She just admitted that she thought I was **sexy**. And not because she was a human and did not have the crystal clear vision of a vampire's eyesight. _I wonder if she was hintin' at me bein' even more hot than 'er husband, ol' Eddie-boy._ I shook the thought from my head; my southern accent was even shining through my thoughts.

She slid her hands in my hair and then out, before guiding them down my jaw. Her eyes landed on my lips and her fingers followed suit. Bella ran her fingers slowly along my jawline and my mouth, licking her lips at the sight.

"What else do you think about me?" I asked, drawing her out of her gaze.

"I think... you were not fully responsible for what happened at my eighteen birthday party."

"I thought you hated me for all of these years. How do you feel about me now?" I admit, looking down at her legs she began encasing around my waist.

I watched with apprehension as she back a little bit, taking me in. Bella was quiet, letting my question bounce around her complex brain for a while. From the sudden void in her emotions, even surrounded and mixed in with the high, I knew she had an answer but a small part of her was demanding that she not say it out loud. Bella didn't want to admit something to me, or maybe I was wrong because her next move shocked me.

"_Jazz_..." she started. She scooted further up in my lap and locked her legs around me, crushing her body close to mine. Her unimaginably gorgeous breasts were crushing against my chest. She hiked her own skirt up to her hips, close enough to reveal the perfect, lace thong that fit perfectly around her slim features and her vivacious curves. Bella slowly began grinding her hips on my crouch, letting out a soft moan with each move. I myself, couldn't hold it back and felt extremely hardened over the fact that she was rubbing _such_ a sensitive area.

After a few moments of our slow grinds and I felt the lust and sexual tension rubbing off of her _and_ myself... she unfortunately stopped, grabbing my face with her hands and pulled me so close that our lips were touching. "I know what I want to feel about you."

My eyes widened and I could feel throat bob. I could not contain myself. This new feeling with my own sister-in-law... I couldn't focus on Alice. I could not handle these new emotions. The only thing on my mind was **Bella**. _Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. _

My grip on her thighs tightened and I said, barely whispering, "th-that can be arranged." Never in my vampire life had I stuttered. I became baffled at times, _yes_. Because not everything could be figured out. But... stuttering? **No**.

"_Jazz_," there she goes again, "how about we go for a swim?" The arch of her perfectly shaped eyebrow meant more words other than that one sentence. I gave a glance to the other three accompanying us.

Emmett was walking at a human pace in circles, laughing at himself while Paul was too busy watching him with a dazed look like it was the world set in front of him, and Seth... same as the dog he smelled like, he was burying himself in the sand after digging a hole.

I focused my emotion of the feeling of marijuana and the cloud-nine effect letting out a heavy sigh as I forced it upon myself and the rest of them joined to us.

_Perhaps_... swimming while feeling as if you were high would provide a more dramatic effect. I eyed Bella stripping naked. My eyes lulled and all I saw was her and the many ocean waves crashing on the La Push beach.

Everything else in the world did not matter. Everything was focused on just me, Bella and our swim.

Our _darn_ swim. And her beautiful body.

She stepped into the water, backing up farther and farther until the waves enveloped her body and I could only see her beautiful head poking out. She crooked a finger at me.

And I stripped naked myself, joining her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okayyyy, so maybe that went fast. Any predictions for what could happen next?**

**For this short story, I plan to explore a little bit into Jasper's way of thinking and possibly do some weird things like vampires being able to feel drunk due to certain bloods laced with **_**stuff n thangs.**_

**I also want some fluffy and hot and steamy moments for Jazz and B and some crude humor and some extra stuff I am too lazy and too paranoid to share.**

**I hope you all like it, and feedback and responses are wanted and needed.**

**Thanks so much and thanks for reading. **

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

_P.S: If you like this, check out my other Twilight stories. 3 more. __**Age**__, __**Beauty Killer**__ and a short crude one shot written years ago than show, __**That Question**__._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the support with alerts, favorites and reviews. I'm grateful and happy to know that people are finding this story interesting.**

**Please be open minded to this whole ordeal.**

**I hope this chappie is not **_**too**_** boring! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Remove The Mask You Hide Your Handsome Face

_**Jasper's POV**_

Who would have known that feeling the emotions of other people, could enable gifts such as being able to sleep and feel the effects of hangovers?

As I awoke from my surprised slumber, my senses came back one by one. First came my sense of smell. The white beach sand, the sound crashing waves and the smell of sea-salt dashed with pine woods alerted by my sense of smelling, making me realize that we were nowhere near home and that we were still on the La Push beach.

Then came my hearing.

Different types of snores echoed in my ears. I established two of them to be from the wolves that joined our little fiasco last night and then there was the snores coming from my brother Emmett. He must have been asleep too, after I gave him the emotions radiating off of Paul and Seth.

It was a discovery that I'd have to dig deeper into and consult Carlisle about but that wasn't my priority at the moment because the next sound I heard was melodic, light snores. And they were coming from _a female_. Bella.

Lastly, my sight returned. My eyes felt heavy as the pair of golden topaz colored eyes fluttered open just to see the color brown in my line of vision. As I slowly came to, I groaned, snapping my eyes shut and reopening them once more.

My eyesight was much more clearer now and the brown that I saw before were the locks of straight and matted, yet lustrous brunette hair. And there was only one brunette that I wouldn't mind waking up to and one that I knew.

Bella Cullen. My sister-in-law.

The bright sun light radiated on our pale and naked bodies, causing us to glimmer with sparkles. My arms were wrapped tightly around her slender yet curvy waist. Legs curled into the back of her knees and my _certain_ body part I only chose to share with Alice, tucked snugly in between her buttocks.

Quickly unwrapping myself from her body, I shot up in a second, immediately feeling a wave of pain flash through my brain. A damn migraine. As I vigorously massaged my temples to no avail, my current actions stirred the sparking brunette out of her sleep.

She awoke slowly and cautiously. Her emotions were confusion, fatigue and curiosity. Bella stretched her tired muscles and limbs, unaware that she was naked and in the presence of four males, one which was myself, awake.

Her plump breasts bounced with each movement and her cool, mint, strawberry and water-lily smelling breath breezed through the sea-salt air, wafting up my nose and caused me to become unconsiderably thirsty.

Bella must have heard me shift under the sand because snapped her head to the left, where I sat and where she stood. A high-pitched gasp escaped her lips as she noticed me naked and then her dull brown eyes roamed over each feature of my body, right down to my hands now covering the bulge my male-member decided to harden into at the sight of her stretching.

We were both silent before she finally spoke, "... Did we... have sex?"

The question rung through my aching head for a moment before I finally answered, "No."

Bella smiled, falling into a seat next to me. "Jasper," she spoke, her octave tone sound mystified. "I actually went to sleep last night."

I nodded at her assessment. It was such great heights that I never knew my gift could bring me and others. It is virtually _impossible_ for a vampire to sleep. But after inducing our emotions to feel the effects of someone going into slumber... strangely enough, we fell asleep.

"I know," I say, letting my eyes close. "I slept myself. It's been... decades since I've gotten such a good sleep."

I can feel Bella's gaze lingering on me. And I definitely would wager that she's tugging on the plump bottom lip with her teeth... that was a human habit the female vampire would not give up and one I didn't mind. In fact, it made her seem childish yet sexy. But I shove those thoughts to the back of my head.

"How is it possible?" She finally questioned.

"Sleeping?" I peak an eye open at her.

"Yes."

I sighed exasperated by the sudden question because it was something I had not figured out myself. I just was going on a whim. "I'm guessing the emotions of Seth and Paul were so strong that when I induced them upon ourselves, _every_ emotion carried on with it. Even the feelings of deep slumber."

She was silent before releasing a heavy, exaggerated exhale filled with content. "_Jazz_, I don't know how you did it, but do it more often." - "Plus, make sure _when_ you do it, bring your body."

I raised an eyebrow, becoming stiff in my movements. It's not that I didn't mind... it's just there were risk factors. Alice... Edward. Guilt began riddling my subconscious at the thought of my dear, pixie-like wife. And then my bronze-haired brother. What were we doing? I looked at Bella with uneasiness shining through my eyes.

She must have sensed my uneasiness at her comment because she soon added, "You are _such_ a good snuggler. Your secret's out. Now not just Alice knows."

I couldn't stop the smile forming into the features of my face at that comment. "If you tell anyone that I like to snuggle, I'll kill you."

"You know, with you sitting next to me naked and covering your dick like that... the threat doesn't seem to phase me at all," Bella smoothly retorted, letting out a girlish giggle at the sudden look on my face.

"And I suppose those ripped garments would be your clothes." I pointed to the shreds of different articles of clothing. Bella stopped laughing, her lips forming a thin line. We breezed over to the pieces, slowly picking them up and examining them.

Her hands grasped a ripped piece of lace and she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the sight of it. "Woah." Her lips curved into a sheepish grin as she tossed the ripped lace at me. "Are you sure we did nothing, _Jazz_?"

Somewhere along the lines, I preferred her to call me Jazz. It had a little ring to it, coming from her melodic and octave tone. I examined the ripped, mesh materials length by length just to see that it was in fact ripped off. But I had no recollection of how and why our clothes were ripped. _Sure wish I 'membered it, too. _

"We went for a swim..." I uneasily told her, confusion laced in my tone. "That's all I remember after letting myself feel the effects of the marijuana."

The brunette placed hands on her hip, pursing her those full lips of hers as if she was in deep thought. She tapped her chin, staring with her dulled brown eyes at the radiant sun and the shadows it cast on the rocking waves of the La Push beach.

Bella then suddenly grasped my hand, and tugged. "Come hunt with me?"

.

.

.

It was a very light sprint back to the Cullen household where Bella and I proceeded to shower quickly and dress, before going out for a quick hunt. We left Emmett to enjoy his high-induced slumber seeing that the brawny vamp has not slept in centuries. We felt as if he could use it.

Now on to more important matters, listening intently for sounds of a nearby herd of animals, a smile curved into the feature of the pale, female vampire. We listened closely, suddenly hearing the heavy and stomping hooves of what sounded to be a herd of elk.

I gave a small nod to the cautious and attentive brunette.

In a split second, we emerged from our hiding spots with Bella slowly sliding off of the giant tree branch she was perch on and myself leaping from a canopy of tree leaves. We made our way, running with immense speed towards where the sounds came from.

Instincts kicked in as a herd of what appeared to be five or six elks dashed across the pasturelands that the forest divided into.

"Race you to the biggest one," I heard Bella whisper with a challenging smirk plastering onto her chiseled face.

"You're on, darlin'."

The herd of elk separated into two groups, just as she challenged me. I took the left and she took the right. The gracious and brunette vampire leaped forward, tackling down two medium sized elks, snapping their necks in a split second.

Feeling my pride bruised a bit, I closed my eyes, focusing on the pitter-patter of heavy, stomping hooves. One medium sized elk and a large one. Possibly the alpha-elk of their herd. _We're gonna beat this lil' missy. _I chanted in my head, huffing and puffing as if I was running in a marathon.

Bella had already turned to her third elk, making it's way through the grassy underbrush of the forest, immediately catching it and seizing the animal's neck in her dainty hands.

I could feel her radiating emotions of pride and egotism, which fueled me to work even harder, as I finally caught up to the grown elk, leaping and tackling the animal to the dirt grounds. I wrapped my arms around it's neck, watching as it struggled to break free. With one fickle move, the elk's movements stifled and it stopped breathing.

Grabbing my kill by it's hind legs, I heaved it over my shoulder, sprinting to the open field Bella settled herself and her kills in.

"I believe these are the kills of a winner," she chimed in a sing-song tone, motioning to the four elks she lined up in a row as if she were displaying products to sale.

I had to hand it to her. The brunette was clever but she did not win this round.

"Wrong." I chirp, loving the way her perfectly arched eyebrows narrowed and her full yet plump lips curled back into a snarl.

"I got the most kills, Jasper!"

I carried my large elk over to her display line, settling the carcass down. Her eyes lingered over the fat and long furry animal for a second before she frowned.

"The challenge was-"

"the biggest one." She finished with a roll of her dull brown eyes.

I have her a 'thumbs up' before proceeding to sink my teeth into it's furry flesh, drinking the hot and juicy blood within at least a minute.

"Do you want to hand over the elks as prizes for me winning and go hunt again or what?" I teased, drowning myself in her emotions of faltered pride and seething anger. The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, shrugging her shoulders.

"Drink up." She lowly murmured in a sour tone. My eyes rolled back as I began to drink the elk dry, but afterwards covering it's blood-less carcass into the underbrush. I went to finish off the rest of my prize, but stopped at the sudden change in Bella's emotions.

Her eyes were black and burning with thirst. The female vampire sat just a few feet away, settled in a sitting position on the grassy fields. Hands formed into claws and her stone face pulled into a stunningly terrifying yet beautiful scowl. She was angry at the fact that she had to watch me drink the prey that she hunted. Her newborn instincts and blood-lust was slowly taking over.

But in the mist of it all, I sensed what could be described as a... shrewd feeling? She had something planned up her sleeves. Lust bored it's self into the wrap of emotions and then there was a tinge of giddiness.

Almost like a teenage girl's emotions.

"_Jazz_," My golden eyes lulled over the full, yet plump lips of hers plastering into one of her girlish grins. In a breeze, she was sitting on top of one of the elks, with one leg crossed over the other, back straightened and hands placed on top of her well-toned thighs; even through the wool materials of the tights she wore, I could still see the muscle and thickness to her lower body.

"Yeah, you won." She shrugs her shoulders and pursed her lips. "And got my kills." The brunette motioned to the row of now three elks, due to me draining two already. I could have swore I heard a bit of sultriness laced in her tone.

"But there's a second part to your _prize_."

"Second part?" I mumble, letting go of the neck belonging to the elk that I was about to feed on.

Bella, at a teasing yet agonizing human pace stood up and sauntered over to me, kneeling down to my level. Her black eyes pooled into my golden eyes and her plump lips curved into a small smile.

"_Jazz_," Bella sighed, trailing her gaze up at the gray skies. I gulped hard, suddenly feeling the need to finish feeding. I turned my attention from her to the elk just a foot or two behind her but with a forceful tug, my back was laid onto the grassy grounds.

Her dainty hands gingerly grazed over through my honey blond waves, slowly touching my neck and jawline. She drilled holes into my eyes; it was like I could see my own reflection through her molten, black orbs.

"_Jazz_," there she goes again. "I feel like something changed between us."

I shook my head at the accusations. Nothing had happened between Bella and I. We went for a swim. She was my sister-in-law. **Correction**, _is_ my sister-in-law. And we both are married people. I should be guilty enough for letting these fickle emotions pass through the both of us but something told me not to. Regardless, I had to take responsibility. We both have our own mates.

Alice to me and Edward to her.

I reluctantly grasped her hand that caressed my face, shaking my head at the action. Her lips unsuspectingly frowned and I felt a sudden pang of sadness drown through her mixture of emotions. "Bella," I groaned, letting out a much needed sigh. "I do not understand-"

"Jasper, you don't always have to hide yourself from others." She shot back, cutting me off. "Especially _me_."

I had no such idea what she meant by that... I broke the intense gaze she enticed me into but she grabbed my chin, forcing me to meet her wary stare. "_Jazz_," there it was. She did it once more. "You and I both know that these past few months, not just the last couple of days ever since our family left to go on vacations and visits, something changed. We've bonded more. Hunted together more often, spent time together, engaged in human activities!"

Bella didn't stop there. "We may be two completely different people but somehow... I feel like we have the most in common." - "Hell, even Emmett noticed our sudden bond. He swore you were trying to steal the role of the _big brother_ and _Bella's teddy-bear_ as he called it. But you and I both know it is much more than that."

All of her accusations were correct. Ever single one and just one part of me wanted to deny it all. But why had she suddenly brought this up? What made her want to take action all of a sudden? Why here and why now?

The brunette looked down, letting her hand drop from my face. If vampires were capable of producing tears, she'd do it. Sadness washed over her... and it passed onto me. Much to a more greater extent.

As if I were mechanically controlled, my eyebrows knit together and I pull her close to me. "Bella, look at me."

The brunette was as still as a statue. She felt like a block of ice in my hands. Immobile and stuck in place. She was trapping herself in a deep mental void and I had to stop it before she went too deep and could not return. I knew the feeling all too well. It happened to me once upon a time when _The Major_ was still present.

So just as Alice helped to coach me from the dark past, I had to help her. "I admit it, Bella." I whisper softly, pulling her to sit onto my lap. "I noticed the apparent bond forming between you and I. And I must be completely honest. It was present when I first met you. After we finally returned to you when your husband forced us to leave for your safety, seven years ago. I never once actually left... I'd watch over you for your safety when Alice wasn't too suspecting."

She still did not budge. So I had to go a little deeper which would probably be something that I later regret. "I once had these thoughts... not just me... but _The Major_... and we-, _I_ wished it was me who snatched you up while you was human, darlin'." I murmured that last part in her ear, taking a whiff of her sweet and tempting scent.

She took a breath, blinking her eyes once before biting nervously on her bottom lips. Her emotions were confusion and relief. "Jasper?" I did nothing but hold her close to me, because if I told her of the state she had just recovered in, it might break her.

"I admit to it all." I say again. If I could read minds, she'd be saying that I had a quick change of heart.

"I know." Huh. Her next move shocked me. "I know this will probably screw things up but we have centuries to make up for it, so just kiss me already." She shifted her body so that she was straddling me and wrapped her arms around her neck.

It was as if my mind and body were saying:

_Finally._

Because my actions shocked not only myself, but her as well.

I weave my hands in her strawberry smelling, brunette hair. She tightens her arms around my neck as I trace the valley between the two plump, pink pieces of flesh with my tongue. Parting her lips, I deepen the kiss. It's like a tango, first moving slow and rhythmic and then, when we're both breathing in each others scent and our tongues collide, the kiss turns into a hot, fast dance that I never want to end.

Alice's kisses may have been sweet but I haven't felt anything from the little pixie in a long time. Bella's kisses are sensual, sexy and extremely addictive. Her strong smelling scent of strawberries, water-lilies and now even a hint of the pine-woods and strangely, vanilla are like a drug. If Emmett was right about Edward and Bella's sex life going downhill... my bronze haired brother did not know what he was missing out on. Before the either of us know it, we are pressed so firmly against each other. Still not ideal, but I hardly notice it.

Bella softly moans, which is music to my ears. My groans against her lips must have the same effect for her, as well. Her moans and kisses begin to get to me. My hands in her hair tug lightly, earning another moan from her. I'm not going to push her too far tonight. But without thinking, my hand slowly moves up her bare thigh.

"Jasper," she sighs breathlessly, as if she needed air to live and breathe.

I lean her back while my hands explore on their own. My lips caress the hollow of her neck as I ease up the hem of her navy blue top. In response, Bella rips my cardigan into two and pulls the shirt underneath over my head.

When it's off, her fingers roam over my chest and shoulders, searing my skin. "You're... perfect," she pants. Right now, I'm not gonna argue with her. Moving lower, my tongue follows a path down her silky skin, exposed to the light breeze blowing through the air. She grabs the back of my hair, urging me on. She tastes so damn good. _Too good..._

I pull away a few inches and capture her gaze with mine, those shining black orbs glowing with desire. Talk about perfect.

"I want you, Bella," I say, my voice hoarse. She presses against my erection, the pleasure/pain almost unbearable. I wanted just to take her so bad right then and there. And as my hands linger down lower, her body stiffens and as if it were second nature, she pushes me away. I was confused at the sudden rejection but all of a sudden, I came to realize why.

Emmett stood in his tracks at the edge of the clearing.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Major cliff hanger!**

**I had to end it right there because well, I have more plans and didn't want to reveal way too much. Was this chapter good? **

**Please review and give me feedback. I'm counting on all of the people clicking on this story, so please let me know.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and the many favorites/alerts, plus reviews. Love you all. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Take Heed

_**Jasper's POV**_

"What the hell was that?!" The brawny vampire roared, his golden eyes burning with such anger and intensities. Bella and I watched with a sort of forlorn feeling brewing between us as our brother paced around the living room, watching us with intense eyes.

I had no idea that he would be this angry to have caught Bella and I almost in the act. Then again, he was just as angry this one time Alice and I got into an argument and didn't talk to each other for days.

"I can't believe it!" He shook his head in disapproval, placing his brawny and muscled arms on his hips. "What the fuck! You two are married!" He shouted this time, growling lowly.

I released a much need sigh, looking down at my hands placed in my lap. Emmett was right about it all. He was right. And he had a good reason to be angry at the betrayal Bella and I forced onto our respective mates of Alice and Edward.

I opened my mouth to say something but Bella quickly interjected, "Emmett, I can explain!"

"Damn right you will!" He yelled at the female vampire, his lips curling back into a snarl. "Do you have any idea what could happen if Alice or Edward found out?! The coven would split apart!"

Before our sister-in-law could get another word out or even start explaining what was going on, he turned his death glare to me and raised his hand, slapping me so hard on the cheek. My head whipped back and a blunt cracking noise deafened my ears.

Before I came to, recovering from his blow, Emmett lifted me by the collar of my shirt, holding me with one hand by the neck. "How could cheat on Alice, Jasper?" He painfully groaned, his eyes watering as if he were about to cry. "With Bella? _Our sister_?!" Anger laced in his tone and became the main emotion fueling him to tighten his grip on my neck, making me squirm under tight hook.

"Em, let him go!" The brunette screamed, colliding her fist into the side of his head. Shocked by her sudden violence, he threw me to the ground, staring at her dumbfounded.

"Bella!" He gasped, curling his lips back into a snarl as a low growl threatened to emit from the back of his throat. He turned his back to me, anger overwhelming his subconscious and a defense-mechanism growing and radiating off of him with each passing second.

Emmett watched with bewildered eyes as our sister crouched down in an utmost defensive stance, her hands stiff at her sides and her slender fingers forming razor-like claws. "Stay away from him." She lowly spoke each and every word slow as if Emmett needed the assistance to be told twice.

It was astonishing. I had never seen Isabella so defensive. Not even when we were on the brink of a sudden battle with the Volturi some years back. She was ready to justify what myself and herself had done. She was ready to tear her own brother apart just for me.

For me.

Jasper Whitlock. Jasper Cullen.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby sis'. Just back down while you stil-"

"I'm not scared of you!" She growled, darkened shade of topaz eyes narrowed into slits. Any further and her eyelids may just rip into two. But hell, I ain't care. Bella would still be beautiful with two pairs of ripped eyelids. Because she was...

"_MINE_!" I suddenly shouted, leaping in front of her with speed even Emmett could not calculate.

This sudden action shocked not only myself, but Bella and Emmett, as well. When had I _ever_ been so possessive? When had I _ever_ been so quick to claim someone...? Someone who is _not_ Alice? But despite my mind urging me against this daring mood... my dead heart and The Major urged me to go with it.

It was like a magnetic pull finally dragging me towards the brunette. Like someone lost in a maze finally finding their way out. The feeling was subtle over the years... but _there_. It was present and I often shoved it off, calling it an attraction to her blood or scent. She may have been Edward's singer... but she was _mine_.

My mate.

"_Em_," I spoke, my southern accent booming. "This here darlin' is _mine_ and if you have such'a problem with it, then we just gonna' have to duke it out." I crouched down in front of Bella glowering at him to show that I was dead serious and ready to fight.

He was threatening us. He narrowed his eyes, nostrils flaring and fists clenching and unclenching. He was going to attack and we would just have to be ready. I gave Bella a meaningful glance, staring deeply into her darkened eyes.

"Don't you look at her!" Emmett shouted, anger laced on his tone as he let out a war cry, charging for me. In a split second, I grabbed onto Bella's arms, whirling around and throwing her into the charging vampire.

She was prepared and with her newborn strength, she landed on top of his shoulders, grabbing a handful of his dark hair, slamming her fist into the back of her head. There was a bit of a struggle and at the moment, I dashed over to the two, kneeing Emmett in the lower abdomen. He groaned, grabbing hold of Bella's thighs, flinging her into one of the glass windows of the house, shattering it immediately.

Suddenly angered by that action, I kept on with the low blows and the punches to his brawny chest. He managed to uppercut me, knocking my head back but I rebounded his punch, landing into him, bringing us both to the ground.

"You're the worst!" He screeched in a growl, attempting to punch me. "She's Edward's!"

I flipped us over so that I had the upper hand, driving my fist onto his nose, which was followed by a blunt cracking nose. "She's _**mine**_!" I found myself yelling back. We tumbled back and forth, landing a punch here and there, continuing the action until all of a sudden, a sickingly sweet smell wafted in the air. Human blood; _sweet_ and _pure_ human blood.

I could feel the thirst pulsating from Emmett and the dull ache in my throat. Even though I had just fed, it smelled so lovely that I couldn't resist in snapping my head along with Emmett's to the direction of where the smell was perfuming from.

"I told Carlisle that saving my blood from when I was a human would come in handy one day." Bella shook her head, toting a cooler in one hand and a small vile of the sweet-smelling red substance.

Letting out a sigh, the brunette vampire set the cooler on the floor, before pulling a small wooden cork from inside of her pants pocket. Closing the small vile, it obscured the smell of her rare human blood and stopped it from permeating throughout the room.

She stored it back inside of the cooler, walking a human pace over to Emmett and I, still entangled from beating each other.

Bella crouched down to my level, unlatching my hand from Emmett's now ripped and tattered shirt. Her full lips curved into a warm smile as she helped me to my feet.

Bella dusted herself off, then proceeded to straighten my shirt collar and fluff my honey-blonde hair. The solemn picture of appreciation and fondness; nurturing concern and care. As soon as she turned around to face Emmett, her beautiful marbled face twisted in emotions of anger, annoyance and bossiness.

With hands on her curvy hips, Bella hissed, "Get your ass up. Right now."

Like he would obey his mother, or Esme for that matter, the brawny vampire complied with a loud groaned, standing to his feet.

Even with the colossus physique and the fact that he towered over the slender brunette, she still kept the same expression glued to her face and the same bossiness laced in her melodic tone. "If you hadn't been so damn quick to fucking charge at us then _maybe_ we could explain!"

"But, Bella-"

"But my ass!"

He snickered at her words, but was silence just as quick when she narrowed her eyes further.

"Look at this place! It's a fucking wreck!" She yelled, pointing to the broken window, various pieces of furniture we both just noticed ended up being destroyed in our childish fight. The Cullen household was like a demolished lot. One of the walls even had a gaping hole through it.

"What the hell is everyone going to say when they return, huh?" Bella pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing in a frustrated manner to herself.

"But Bella..." Emmett cut in, glaring this time.

"What, Emmett? What?!"

His eyes flickered to me and then back to her. "Forget the house. You need to be worried about explaining to me and the others what the hell that was back in the clearing."

And just like that she bit her bottom lip, anxious and nervous again. Her topaz eyes shut and her head hung down. "... I..."

"You what?" Emmett crossed his arms over his chest.

"I led her on." Lie. "It's my fault and I induced her emotions to lust for me." Why did I lie? Because I could not stand feeling her guilt-ridden emotions. It was eating her core and now it had started to eat mine. This astonished her, and mixed guilt with anger.

She did not want me to lie. But perhaps it was the best for everyone...

"I knew it!" Emmett roared, crouching down in an offensive pose. "Jasper, how could you do that to Alice?! Huh?"

Feel the attraction of another vampire? Not feel from her for a long time? I don't know. That was a question I had to ask myself. With Bella... things were different. And I had to admit that to myself because these feelings were around for a long time.

"I don't know..." I answered, my voice cracking a bit. "... I'm sorry."

Emmett let out a furious growl. "You should be! You should be ashamed-"

"He's lying, Emmett." Bella sighed. She gave me a death glare before grasping my hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "Jasper... is my true mate." I felt Bella brushing her finger tips across my cheek, and it immediately got my attention as I turned to look down at her, gasping at how our faces were so close to each other. Was it possible to feel a dead heart flutter? She stared so deeply into my eyes.

_Devotion_. _Hope_.

This made the burly vampire pause. He stood up straight, furrowing his perfectly arched eyebrows. "... What?"

I watched with bewildered eyes as she gazed into my eyes once more and let her lips curve into a smile. She turned back to our ever-confused brother, nodding her head with each word. "_Jasper_ is my mate." The way she said my name sent chills my through stone body.

"B-But how?" He wiped his face, shaking his head in disbelief. "How the hell is it even possible? You've known each other for years!"

She nodded her head in agreement to that. "I know, Em'. I know, but... I just... _this_ is right. It's always been there. The pull... it's just been, we never-" she was flustered with her words and I could sense panic, so I calmed her down empathically, enjoying the way she sighed heavily in relief, as she gave my hand a tight squeeze.

We stared at each other lovingly as I pulled her body closer to mine and she rested her head on my chest.

But of course, this did not please our brother. "Okay, you two, stop it now. Stop acting all lovey-dovey-couple-like... holy shit, you might just be right."

"It's always been there, Em'." I say. "At the party, once we left... it's been there. I've watched over her not because Alice told me to, but because I felt like it was my obligation... I felt like I could not stand to be apart from her. And once we came back and she ran right to Edward... I shoved those feelings away."

"And I wish you wouldn't have." She whispered, kissing my cheek.

I was about to kiss her until Emmett interrupted us. "Well that's great you think you are true mates and all, but _Eddie-boy_ and Alice will be back today." He announced with a huff.

"_Today_?"

We both gasped at the same time. This was sooner than expected. Not just Bella's emotions were in a wreck, but mine were as well. I couldn't face either of them... Alice probably saw it all by now. And no doubt Edward would be reading her thoughts and mine. This would not bode well.

"**Today**." Em' confirmed with a shake over his head. How unfortunate the circumstances were about to be...

_Hope_. Sudden hope beginning to build up in Bella's inner-core. Her lips curved into a broad smile and she bounced with excite like a child on Christmas day.

"Well, then let's just go!"

She wanted to run away? "Go?" I quirked an eyebrow up, turning her to face me.

"Yeah, go where?" Emmett backed up, stepping closer to us.

"I don't know!" The brunette whined. "Anywhere but here!" - "Tell them we uh, went for a hunt!"

"Alice could just see where you two actually went, Bella."

"Emmett's right..." I sigh, feeling the hope she had radiating from her body diminish completely in myself.

"Then we'll go by the wolves!" She piped in, acting like Emmett at the moment with her faltering sense of positivity in our situation.

"She learned to see past them, remember?" Our brother reminded her.

And then it happened. Bella let go of me and dashed with vampiric speed, slamming her fist into the wall, causing another gaping hole. She was so angry that she went into a newborn fit, breaking anything in her path. And we let her. I for one, could understand her frustrations and Emmett... well, he didn't want to lose an arm due to her seething anger and newborn ways.

"Got any bright ideas, Jazz?" He shouted over Bella's screeches of anger and frustration.

I shrugged my shoulders, probably going to regret the decision if this was nothing but something-unexplainable going on between my sister-in-law and I. "To hell with it, let's just go. If anything, Alice will keep Edward out of her head and she'll buy us some time." Even though my wife would probably be sad or angry at the fact that I am running away with her _sister_.

Bella paused smashing the glass end table with her foot. She breezed over to my side, hugging me.

"Well, I hope this is the right decision you two are making..." Our brother murmured, concern laced in his tone. He playfully slapped my back and ruffled the brunette's hair.

"You two kids have fun... and... I mean, I don't know. ... Be safe and do the right thing. We don't need this coven splitting apart, you know. Hopefully, they will understand in the end." He said, huffing and scratching the nape of his neck.

I grasped Bella's hand, heading for the door now knocked off of it's hedges. We gave a back glance to Emmett.

He stuck up his middle finger with a toothy grin plastered on his face. "Fuck off. Look at this mess you two left me to clean up."

**A/N: **

**Decided to end it right there. Thanks to everyone who favorited, alerted and the few reviewers.**

**So as you can see, things are heating up. Next chapter will contain the first of many lemons (smut) so be prepared!**

**Let me know what you think! Reviews really help!**

**And your thoughts of where this is going?**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I may or may have not gotten carried away with this chapter. All I know, is that I had put this story on hold to round up what ****exactly**** I wanted to do with this.**

**I found an even bigger inspiration for this story so I just let it all play out from my head.**

**Hopefully, it's good enough and not too over the top (which was very much intended.)**

**Thanks for the many favorites, follows and couple of reviews. **

* * *

WARNING: **Explicit smut in this chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Advice You Might Need

_**Jasper's POV**_

First things first.

If Bella and I were going to run away, we would need to leave as little to no trace of where we ventured to, even with my wife Alice as a seer.

Bella and I took a quick sprint to Port Angeles where we got acquainted with a very old friend of mine: J. Jenks.

The dark skinned attorney was a bit surprised to have suddenly heard from me after the last time he interacted with myself was when I requested for fake IDs and passports for Jacob and Renesme once we thought the Volturi would kill us all.

He welcomed Bella and I into his office with a nervous smile. Anxious and fear were his main emotions. You'd think he would have gotten over fearing me after all of these years, but apparently not.

I believe the fact that I stayed the same, never aging each and every time I'd visit, was the cause of his subsequent feelings towards me. Regardless of the fact, he still considered me a great customer and would always come through.

"J-Jasper," he took a moment to straighten his blue, striped tie. "What a pleasant surprise to see you and your uh, _wife_?"

If Bella could blush, she would be. But for a second, I felt a pang of jealousy rush through her as she held my hand.

Jenks chuckled softly, shaking his head. "My mistake... Alice was much more smaller... and this is obviously your sister Bella."

The brunette fixated a glare on the now sweating man. I gave her a side glance, and kept her calm. Wouldn't need any damage done to an old friend.

"We need passports, IDs and whatever else you see fit for disappearing for a while." I looked down at the silent brunette, who in return smiled at me fondly. "And make it fast. I have the money already transferred into an account, but a different one from the usual banking that Alice and I would use when doing business with you."

Jenks dark eyes zipped from Bella and then to me, and then to our hands entwined together. He nervously gulped, reaching in his blazer's front pocket and proceeded to wipe tiny beats of sweat collecting on his forehead. With a heavy sigh exhaled, he nodded his head.

"How fast do you need it done?"

"Fast." Bella finally spoke, her voice chiming. "We're counting on you, Jenks."

The attorney stood and straightened his tie, holding out his hand for me to shake – something he was never bold enough to do whenever I was accompanied with Alice.

Despite the small beads of sweat collected on his dark skin, his emotions seemed genuine, so I held out my hand and firmly shook his; this was something I'd never do – physically interact with a human. Yet here I was, doing that.

With another firm shake, despite my natural cold touch, his lips curved into a broad smile and he nodded his head to me and bowed slightly to Bella.

"It's a pleasure to be doing business with you _both_ again." He chuckled lightly, walking over to the glass doubled doors, holding them open for us. "I'll contact you from the _usual_ number, Mr. Whitlock?"

At said sentence, I stop midway through walking out of his office. Alice was the one to always do the pick-up. If he contacted the _usual_ number, which was hers... she'd be aware of my intentions; my gaze shifts from the confused Jenks to worried and insecure-feeling Bella – Alice'd find out about _our_ intentions and where I planned for us to go. . .

Damn it.

"Cancel the whole transaction." I firmly say, grasping Bella's hand and walking at a fast-human pace out of that fuckin' office.

Once we were out of that dreaded office and building, I let go of Bella and slammed myself in one of the stone benches, covering my face with my hands.

I was beginning to think this was a mistake.

How the hell could I agree to run away with my sister-in-law? True, I admitted to her being my mate... but what if in time these feelings diminished? It was happening with Alice. She claimed to be my true mate and brought sunshine to my miserable life – but now all she was bringing me was nothing, actually. I wasn't ask attracted to her as I used to be. I wasn't feeling from her and I'd get the feeling that ny reluctance to touch her was driving a wedge between us. The same thing could happen to Bella and I. What if I was just blinded right now? What if this was all just some little game I played? Was _**I**_, _The Major_ even destined for a mate?

The feeling of her touching my hand paused my thoughts.

"Jasper?" Her octave tone was _such_ a melody. "What are you thinking right now. . . because you're starting to worry me."

The pads of her soft fingers gingerly stroked over my hands and I could hear her unnecessary breathing, very unnecessarily close. I moved my hands from my face, not surprised at how close she was to me; nose-to-nose.

Her topaz eyes showed vulnerability. Her emotions were wrapped with confusion, desperation and worry. She stared into my eyes, opening her mouth to say something – but I place a finger on her soft lips, silencing her soon-to-be question.

"We should just go back home and face this, Bella." I sigh, turning my head the other way so I wouldn't have to see her saddened and ridiculed, beautiful face. I could feel it; the hurt, the sadness, the sense of rejection. And it pained me. It spread the pain of _extreme_ heartache like a wave washing over me.

"What?" She shook her head. "Jasp – what do you. . ." She paused, closing her eyes. I was expecting her to silently sob and agree with me, realizing that what we were trying to do was absolutely wrong, but she doesn't.

Bella's snap open and she narrows her eyes, grabbing my chin and _making_ me face her. "What the hell, Jazz?!" _Anything_ but that. "Why?"

Her anger is now seething but I calm her down against her will, which makes her even more angered; it's like my pathokinesis gift was blocked off – not by her mental shield but by her own strong emotions.

Bella stood in front of me, bending down to my level. Her now dark eyes glowed with such intense anger. And instead of protesting, she planted herself in my lap and pressed her lips fiercely against my own.

She growled into the kiss, grabbing my head and me automatically wrapped arms around her slender waist and using my hands to grab the marvelousness that was her ass. I couldn't resist. I was like metal and she was like a magnet.

Before long, Bella let me go– something that had me groan in disapproval.

Bella removed my hands and sat herself down on the bench, scooting over as far as she could get from me.

"That right there just proved my point exactly, Jasper." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

Brushing my curly locks from my face, I face her and grimace at the distance.

But remain silent from what she was saying. Because the good part of me did not want to admit that she was right.

"You're going to play that game?" She seethes, her sassiness laced in her tone.

I gulp hard feeling as if something was stuck in the back of my throat.

Bella stands up and begins to slowly walk away; without looking back. Her hips swaying with each step and her ass jiggling through the wool tights. A **glorifying** sight. I could only imagine what she looked like from the front...

I was expecting her to turn around and eventually stop, but she kept walking.

I just sat there.

_Still_.

Waiting.

**Frozen**.

Face that of a lost puppy, jaw stiffened and eyes darkened.

I began to feel a dull burn in my throat – her scent wasn't gone, but it was _faint_. **Too** faint for me to handle. I _needed_ to feel her and smell her. I _needed_ to be near her. I couldn't fathom with the little traces of her fucking strawberry scent lingering in the air.

I stood and dashed with fleet vampiric speed. Too fast for any human to see or notice and immediately upon finding her, I grasped her by the arm and crushed her body against mine.

And that's exactly what she was.

**Mine**.

Bella gazed into my eyes adorningly; she pushed her body further into my arms, her plump breasts bruising against my chest and softness in between her legs, brushing up against my thigh, making my dick harden. _Oh_, I **wanted** her.

Wanted her legs around my waist, mouth on my lips and all over her body, ass in my hands. I wanted Bella. I wanted my mate.

I inhaled deeply, immediately feeling an electrifying sensation course through my veins. Bella _always_ smelled divine.

"You're _mine_." I found myself consciously thinking out loud, to which she heard.

"Then run away with me." The brunette challenged. She fluttered her eyes closed, those thick, luscious lashes brushing up against my chiseled cheeks. Bella was _curious_. That one emotion radiated off from her inner core. Without conscious thought she had begun to stroke my cheeks with her fingers and although they often trembled– from her apparent nervousness; she eventually calmed herself without any of my help and ran a finger down to my jaw, feeling the hard scars from bite wounds that were not undetectable to the vampire eye.

"And don't you dare tell me that this is wrong _ever_ again." She later sighs, feeling the unforgettable scars that continued down below my collar. I could remember when she first awoke as a vampire. The way her eyes gazed at me in fascination at the fact that my scars were now visible.

She wasn't afraid like most; she was emphatic and wanted to touch me. And I was very much tempted to allow her but I stopped myself. She wasn't mine to allow that. I couldn't share my vulnerability with another man's wife. But that was _then_ and _now_, it was different.

As I pressed my lips to her neck and planted wet yet tender kisses to one single spot that made her softly moan a symphony in my ears, Bella lay her cheek against mine and smelled my scent– spicy and musky wood which felt like it gave her pulse and made her mouth go dry.

"I didn't ask to just suddenly feel like you belonged to me and that we were mates." She blurted out. "But I know that this feeling is right and I don't think anyone that I've ever met can compare to how I feel and felt about you, Jasper– not even Edward. It was never _this_ strong."

Her words make my eyes water and dead heart clench. I hold her tighter as she continues, "I know people always say that your first love is the person you compare everyone to, and I know that I said Edward was my first love. . . but maybe those people have it all wrong. And I know for a fact that I had it all wrong. You're the person I find myself drawn to and the person who I know is my _true_ mate. My soul mate, Jasper." - "So stop this self-doubt and let's just _go_ like you said we would. To hell with it– _remember_?"

I nod my head because it's all I am able to do without breaking down from how much I loved her, already.

She grasps my hand and tightly squeezes it.

We begin to walk– to _where_, I don't know. But we just held hands and walked. Walked to wherever our feet took us. And this was a feeling I didn't mind. Alice and Edward were far from my mind and not my prime concern anymore.

It was _Bella_.

My mate.

.

.

.

Bella and I found ourselves at the border of Washington and Montana. It was the evening time now and we were quite thirsty.

But along the way of us just walking like any loving couple and the quick sprints along the tree lines of the highway and interstate sections, we talked and got to know each other on a more deeper level. We were _still_ talking, sharing a laugh here and there.

But then, there was me asking that question.

"What is it exactly that you think we should do?" I ask, stroking my thumb over the palm of her hand, as we walked along an open road with little-to-no-cars passing by, possibly having already crossed into Montana, _far_ away from Forks.

Bella was silent before a small smile plastered on her pale face that sparkled in the sun. I found a new love of watching the way her skin shined under the setting sun. It was subtle yet made her porcelain, beautiful skin glow.

"I want us to be _normal_. Act human. Discover things about ourselves– things we don't already know. Things that we can only find out by being together with each other, _Jazz_."

It was settled.

Bella was gonna' be _the_ motherfucking death of me.

It was a request beyond ludicrous– because we were vampires and it was my utmost duty to refrain from human contact at all times... but for her; _anything_. And I felt like she'd be there and give me the strength and erase any type of vulnerability I had to humans. Help fix _The Major_.

"And how do you suppose we start, darlin'?" I held up our interlocked hands, her eyes dancing over the way we sparkled together. "I think we'd easily stick out like a sore thumb to any crowd from the way we sparkle like fuckin' disco balls."

Bella shrugged her shoulders and swung our hands as we walked at a human pace. "Like Forks, there are definitely other places with cloudy climates... besides, the way we start off, is. . . _now_."

At the sudden purr of an engine singing in my ears, I turn around to the open road behind us, seeing from afar, a mustard yellow Hummer truck riding at a steady speed towards us.

She was going to do it.

She held up her thumb and watched with a smile and wink of her eye, the driver who was a middle-aged male stopped the car and let down his tinted windows.

His eyes roamed over our sparkling skin and he nodded, a small smirk forming under the heavily messy blonde mustache on his tanned face.

"I was expecting you." He said, as I helped Bella into the truck. She slid over in the middle and I climbed in next to her, slamming the door shut.

Both the brunette and I took note of what he said, instead choosing to keep quiet and allow him to resume driving.

He was indeed a human – his blood smelled slightly appealing. But not enough to make Bella nor I want to drink him dry. We could control our thirst.

His emotions however were a bit. . . unsettling. He seemed anxious. Not fearful, but _anxious_. About what, I had no idea.

As he kept his blue eyes on the road, they'd occasionally flicker back to Bella and I.

"So, uh, where are you two headed?" He asked, tapping his thumb on the leather steering wheel.

"We're lover on the run." Bella put it into simpler terms, earning a small smile from me. Her voice was teasing. I leaned over to kiss her cheek, all while still eyeing the strange man.

"I see..." He nodded his head. "S-So... I'm _ready_."

Bella and I gave a glance to each other.

"Pardon?" I say, raising an eyebrow at the change of emotion.

He stopped the truck, gulping. But let out a heavy sigh. "I know this is a sort of protocol you assassins have to make your clients feel better about welcoming death by parading around as normal people... but I'm ready now. I hired you for a reason and I hope you get the job done quickly and painlessly as the ad promised."

...

"We're... not assassins hired to kill you." Bella trails off, biting her bottom lip.

"We actually _are_ lovers on the run..." I add to the silence, half smiling at the tinge of happiness that radiated even brighter off of Isabella.

We could tell he was considering what was said.

Because all of a sudden, he burst out laughing and his fluttering heart calmed down a peak, back into a normal beat count. Sighing in relief, the blonde man touched his chest and grinned sheepishly.

"That was a close one. For a second there, I thought you guys came to kill me like I requested–" But all of a sudden, before Bella or I could even save him, a metal arrow shot through the window and pierced the middle of his head, killing him instantly.

Bella and I looked up to see a black cruiser with the just same tinted windows speeding away.

Her eyes flickered from me, to the car, to the dead man next to us. And then to the blood trickling down from his wound/kill-shot.

"Bella, don't you even think–" It was already too late. She sunk her teeth into his neck and drank him dry, to the very last drop.

I watched as she licked drops of blood from her plump lips and sighed in content, before turning back to me with a small frown.

"I'm sorry, Jasper... I couldn't help myself – and when I meant being human, _this_ was **not** what I had in mind." She quietly explained, twiddling her thumbs.

It couldn't be helped. She did still have her newborn tendencies and he _was_ dead. I pat her head, and nod. "It's alright, darlin'." Besides... she did look sexy drinking blood like that.

"And this guy apparently had a death wish." I motion to the shovel in the backseat, then to the other side of the road: Lush pasturelands.

"We could bury 'em, say a prayer or two for him and move on to where ever we're headed." I suggest, to which she silently nods, reaching over the front seat to grab the shovel.

With that settled, I grab his body and heave him over my shoulder, making sure to of course dislodge the arrow from his head.

After we finished our little objective, strangely bonding over burying a dead man. . . it was just open road for Bella and I.

She turned on the radio. Admired the nice interior of our deceased friend's Hummer truck, and I was able to find a pack of cigarettes. Something I did in secret away from Alice and something Bella didn't judge me on. Which made her even better for me.

Even though cigarettes did nothing for me being as I am a vampire, it was a great distraction from the things going on in my mind. Did I care to share? – No.

Bella leaned her head on the window, her now dulled brown colored eyes concealed by sunglasses, watching the world we passed by. She tapped her foot to the song blasting from the stereo, her mood apparently content and neutral.

I came to like the way we clicked; silence or active. Either way, we fit together just perfectly.

I drove a rather great distance along the slightly deserted roads of Montana as the sun continued to set. It was like Forks, but sunny. Just a lot of lush, forests. Probably crawling with animals.

I swallowed back what felt like vile; I could hold my thirst a little longer.

"Need to hunt, Jazz?" Bella chimed right on cue. She took off the circular-framed sunglasses she found on the dashboard, plastering a small smile on her face.

"Pull over at that restaurant right there."

I give her a skeptical look before complying.

As I maneuver the yellow truck into an empty parking space, reluctance fills my core. This was an eatery for humans – I refused to feed on any for the sake of my thirst.

"Bella," I start, as she climbs out the truck and breezes over to my side, opening the door for me. "Any type of animal will do. I'm not comfortable with hunting hu –"

She silences me by kissing me gently, a twinkle in her topaz eyes now turned dull brown from her previous human-feeding.

"Trust me?" Bella raises an eyebrow.

With a sigh, I nod.

She grasps my hand and we head inside the joint; it's rather dark, yet western looking. Ironically like my past. And to make the bitter remembrance even worse, there that _sweet_, sickly smell of pure, human blood.

I automatically cringe, covering my nose as if it'd be any help, but Bella keeps a firm hold on my hand.

"Jasper, _breathe_."

I shake my head.

"Baby, trust me." She never called me _baby_ before...

We reach a receptionist desk, automatically greeted by a short, perky female. . . vampire.

Her thin lips curve into bright smile, as she flips her candi-curled blonde hair and bounces on her two feet, chiming in an overly vivacious tone, "_Hiii_~, how are you?" She flitted beside Bella and sniffed her neck, even doing so to me. I suppose I'm the only one that noticed Bella's small glare. "Welcome to _YGRO's_!"

Her voice was annoying tooth-achey. Equivalent to the type of feeling a human child would get from eating too much candy. All slow, yet loud and bubbly.

"I'll have you two, like _so_ seated right away!" She waved us over, dashing to an empty table.

The intoxicating smell of blood became even more overwhelming for me. My throat was already burning; I hadn't been this thirsty since. . . Bella's party after feeling everyone's curdling emotions. I tightly grasp Bella's hand again, pulling her close to me, breathing in her strawberry scent instead.

The perky vampire with the name of _Beverley_, as stated from the small name tag clipped to her short red and white dress has us seated at a booth. Bella sits on one side and _oh, so_ insists I be on the other.

With a sigh, I slide into the booth, staring at Bella, and her only. A distraction. That's what I needed.

"_Hello thereee_~," yet another overly perky voice bounces from afar. A tall, bulky male vampire with the same red and white attire and a head full of short blond curled hair breezes over to our table. "You guys are _so_ lucky. It's happy hour time, so _everything_ is free." He takes out a notepad and pen. "How may I take your order?"

Knitting my eyebrows together, I turn to Bella and she smiles in return. What was this place? Who were these people?!

"We'll take two blood Mary's... O-positive for me and for Jasper –"

"I'm a... _vegetarian_ vampire." I lowly say, not so much ashamed, but attempting to refrain from talking. My mouth was dry. I felt like just sinking my teeth into anything at the moment. A rat even.

"_Ooh_, we've only had _your_ kind once or twice." He chirped to me, oddly winking in a flirtatious manner.

I raise an eyebrow, not even daring to watch as he, with vampiric speed rushes over to an area I assumed was the kitchen or whatever this place used to serve their "food".

Bella folds her arms on the table and leans her body closer, those beautiful breasts of hers perked up from her current position. She smiles slyly at my eyes resting on her mounds and shimmies herself forward.

"Like what you see?"

I groan, screwing my eyes shut. "Bella, _please –_" she must wanted to me just lose control and jump across the table, fucking her right then and there. Because that's all I've thought about now that we officially established ourselves as lovers.

"Please what?" She coyly questions, tilting her head to the side, her lustrous brunette, curled locks following suit.

I lick my lips at her batting her eyelashes and the smell of intense arousal permeating from where she sat.

Other than the smell of blood and scents of other vampires occupying this joint, I was feeling mainly thirsty from the way Bella was _soaked_ for me. I had yet to touch her but found myself breathing in order to control my emotions.

I quickly changed the subject, just as the male vampire with the nametag reading _Buddy_, came over carrying a tray of two large martini glasses. Who's drink being whose easily distinguishable.

"How do you know about this place?" I ask, downing most of the animal blood I determined was deer. Buddy appeared with a other glass, to which I drank as twice as fast and then he appeared with another. This time I chose to sip it; it'd cool my thirst faster if I didn't drink so much at once.

"Whisper if you need anything," he chimes in a sing-song tone.

Bella takes a gulp of her O-positive _blood Mary_. . . A sexy sight at her grazing that sleek tongue over those lips, licking up any trace of blood.

"Keep this a secret, but Rose once took me here." Bella confessed, downing the rest of her "drink".

I snicker, shaking my head.

"What?" She girlishly giggles. "We don't exactly see eye-to-eye, but that doesn't mean that we can't hang out like normal women..."

I this time laugh, feeling more refreshed after having three glasses of deer blood. "It's not that. . ."

She nudges me with her foot under the table. "Then what is it, Jasper?"

My lips curve into a wry smile, letting a shrug play on my shoulders. "I thought you were straight up clean. Remember what you said before you were changed?"

She was going down memory lane and from the look that engraved in the features of her face, she would be blushing if she was still human.

Reaching for her hand, I pull her over the table, to sit in the booth beside me.

The brunette curled up beside me, glancing up through her thick lashes with a cute grin plastered on her face. I kissed her forehead, leaning back into the cushions of the booth.

It was a nice relative silence.

"What does _YGRO_ stand for anyway, darlin'?" I find myself asking, as my eyes zip across the multiple numbers of affectionate vampires stationed in the joint. There were bright lights that decorated the dark brown walls and a disco-ball spinning at the top of the ceiling. Some dance music played over speakers and then a bell rang.

I had no idea what the bell meant, until I noticed every vampire either stop what they were doing or unfreeze from their spot.

"What's going on?"

Bella knit her eyebrows together, "I... don't know. Rosalie and I only stayed for about ten minutes having a drink or two. We've never stayed _this_ long." In fact, he had been here for more than two hours. I didn't even notice.

At fleet speed, the bubbly _Beverley_ flitted over grasping Bella's hand. She hugged her tight and then turned to me, grabbing my collar and before I knew it, kissed me.

"You better get the hell away from my mate –" Bella was shut up by the over-friendly female vampire kissing her as well. But their kiss was much more slow, sensual. I know most males got turned on by girl-on-girl action but I detested anyone touching Bella or having their lips on hers for that matter. Female or not.

"It's like, time for the orgy, _Bella_." She turned to the next vampire within her sight and tackled him to the ground, ripping off the top of her attire to expose her small breasts.

I blinked twice.

Bella stood stunned at the amount of action going on between all of the vampires – close to 30, kissing, sensually touching and some even _fucking_ each other.

And then, as if I got a kick in the ass from _The Major_, I put it all together.

_Ygro_ equaled _Orgy_ backwards.

The heavy emotions of lust and sexuality began to flood my system and I knew I had to get the hell up out of there. Especially when a female tapped my shoulder and a male had his red, beady eyes fixated on Bella. **My** Bella.

I grasped her hand and pulled her out of there, running back to the truck.

We both entered the Hummer with that same ominous slam of the door and settle into the leather seats. It was past nine at night now and there was a rather awkward silence set in the atmosphere.

I mean, who the hell could be normal after unknowingly visiting a vampire joint in Montana that practiced in group sex and were filled with overly perky vampires from all over the world?

"I can't believe you let that Beverley-bitch kiss you, Jasper." The brunette blurted over the silence.

"I can't believe you let her kiss you, too Bella." I say back, earning a snicker from her. "Seems to me like ya' enjoyed it more than I did." I use the sleeve of my shirt to wipe my mouth, hoping to erase any trace of _that_ just happening.

Bella instead winked an eye at me and grazed that sleek, pink tongue over her plump lips, as if she was savoring the moment.

"Damn, I never knew my mate was bisexual..." I jokingly tease, knowing deep down that she dreaded that kiss from another vampire, let alone a female one.

I let a chuckle trill from the back of my throat and her tinkling laughter joins in.

"She was like, _so_ weird." Bella mocks Beverley's annoying voice, while cocking her head to the side in a ditzy way.

We laugh some more, before falling into a comfortable silence.

And then, I look at her.

She looks at me.

And it happened.

With swift speed, I pulled her onto my lap, attacking her mouth with mine.

The kiss was lucid; wild and wet, sloppy yet passionate. My tongue had it's own objective and that was finding hers. The mixture of her lust, anxiousness and excite set me off the edge.

I knew at the moment of us passionately making out, that I'd have sex with her right here and right now. It was no going back in any of what we were doing. From what we were _going_ to be doing, to us running away in the first place.

It was already decided that she was mine. And I had no intentions of _not_ fucking what belonged to me.

Bella paused our kiss just so she could sit herself up off of my lap and my hardened member to gently but swiftly remove her tights and laced underwear; after all, it was the only clothes that she had and we actually had no money to buy new ones.

I doubt walking around with ripped clothes was a fashion trend for the humans.

She unfastened my belt buckle, her emotions turning into straight apprehension due to the fact that we were actually going through with this and while I could have easily arranged her emotions to feel nothing but calm and excite, some things were better done manually. _Natural_.

I held out my hands, to which she, without hesitation took and helped her to straddle my lap. She kept her eyes on me and not on my dick. Her darkened eyes showed such innocence; innocence I've never seen before and innocence I did not understand.

She and Edward had sex, _a lot_. That was already determined... So why was she so nervous in being with me?

I pulled her hips forward.

"This is basically our first time. . ." Bella awkwardly chuckled. "It's like I'm a virgin all over again."

I took a moment to pause and just stare at her.

"If this is our first time, darlin'..."

She placed a finger on my lips. "Not that you calling me _darlin'_ in your _**sexy**_ southern accent doesn't make me giddy and happy... but you'll have to come up with something else to call me." The brunette narrowed her eyes. "You call Alice darlin'."

At the sudden mention of my wife, I glance down at the wedding ring I had just noticed I still had on. She too looked at hers. A few moments passed, one of her hands left mine to reach and slid the ring off of her finger. She tossed it somewhere in the backseat, beginning to slowly move her hips and rub her wet center all over my thighs, hips and twitching dick.

Bella looked down in between us. Her first initial movement was slow, like an experiment. And as her swollen clit moved up and down my shaft, her excitement quickly built up and the excruciatingly slow pace increased. I kept my hands on her hips, guiding in a way that was teasing for her and enough satisfaction for me. Those beautiful eyes of hers fluttered shut and I knew she was close.

Even my unnecessary breathing was hitched. All I could smell was her _juicy_ arousal. The strawberries and slight peppermint; water lilies, freesia. The O-positive blood she drank earlier coursing through her still veins. **Damn**, she smelled good and felt good all the same.

"Do it now, _sugar_." I commanded with screwed shut eyes. Her emotions changed quickly between lust, anticipation, trust, and finally settled on acceptance. She didn't need my help to lift her hips higher than before. Bella bit her plump bottom lip, gazing at me through her lashes as she slowly slid down my shaft. And _wow_, was she so fucking tight. . . she felt **warm**. Her inner walls were practically suffocating my dick.

The feeling of her just sitting on top of me made her cum the first time; that was my cue to let her begin grinding and rocking on me. As my hands slowly guided her hips, the sway was a slow build up.

I found myself using one hand to remove the sweater and shirt she wore all without trying to rip them in the process.

"_Jas-per_," she tightly gripped my shoulders. I leaned forward a bit and kissed and nipped at her beautiful breasts. Rolling my tongue and gently biting down on each pink, hardened nipple.

Her rocking become more feverish and I automatically met her movements, moving my hands from her hips and grabbing her ass. She was tightening around me. "Fuck! _Jasper_!" I kept up my upward thrusting as she came a second time, the pleasure of her climax never taking away her energy.

She still wanted more and I hadn't finished yet. We had all night for fuck's sake.

The air eventually became sticky and uncomfortable, but neither of us could bring ourselves to care; all we wanted at the moment was each other.

As Bella erotically bounced on top of me, squeezing my swollen dick every time she took me in, my eyes would trail down from her bouncing breasts to the Alice's wedding band burning my left ring finger.

The stupid piece of jewelry felt like such a burden, so I held Bella against my chest, a hand to squeeze her ass, silencing her moans of protest, taking the moment of us pausing our fuck in order to quickly remove the ring and toss it behind me.

That's exactly where it was right now. Behind me in the past and not in front of me for the future.

That action did nothing but please my Bella who began gyrating her hips, utterly making me speechless, slurring her beautiful full name and swearing obscenities. I could feel her ass jiggling against his thighs and my mind going numb. She was too good at this.

Able to please not _just_ me, but also _The Major_. I had to keep my breathing steady or else I risked losing control and letting that deep emotion coming from down below in my inner core take over.

Bella rolled her hips and I dove for her chest, hungrily sucking her tits while gingerly using fingers from the free hand not hold her jiggling ass to roam over her clit. She began to move faster to the stroke of my fingers, and her insides felt like they were on fire.

I knew that neither of us had no intentions to stop as I finally came long and hard and she continued bouncing on top of me.

It's very much decided– all I wanted to do was just put our lips all over this lil' missy's body; cum **deep** inside of her and tell 'er how beautiful she was at the _oddest_ hours of the day. Make her _need_ my love, not want it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Your thoughts on this chapter?**

**On their sex? Japser's realizations? Them removing their wedding rings?**

**Reviewing does help and I'd like to see more comments from readers. It'll help me understand if this story is any good and if I should continue, so please drop a review before clicking off the page.**

**But as you can see, everything is just beginning. So stay tooned for the next update. **

**I have a goal of 15 reviews before the next chappie is up, so help me reach that. Please and thank you!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**We didn't reach our goal but I didn't want that to stop me from writing this story. My muse wouldn't hold up a couple of more days to see if the 12 turned to 15, so I ended up going ahead.**

**I hope you all like this chapter.**

**I'm also excited for future chappies! **

**Thanks so much for the many favorites and follows and couple of reviews! Keep them coming.**

**Disclaimers: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

Chapter 6: I Know A Truth You're Hiding

_**Jasper's POV**_

For the last three days, Bella and I picked up the same routine. Not that we cared anyways. As long as we were together and had each other, neither of us complained or grew tired of the repeating cycle.

I'd make love to her for half of the day in the back of the truck, enjoying the way she moaned my name and the way her hands roamed over my body and scars. Then, we'd go back to that peculiar _vampire-orgy-lair_ as she called it, refuel our thirst with me having shots of mixed animal blood. . . and she drinking human, occasionally. Of course, leaving before that bell rang and everyone in the joint started busting out sexual moves. And for the rest of the night, we either drove around the slightly-deserted roads of Montana just talking or enjoying the silence of each others' company or raced through the forests in the night until the sun rose and the cycle repeated again.

But on the fourth day, that changed.

I tried to keep my eyes focused on the long stretch of road ahead of us as we drove in our deceased friend's yellow Hummer. But it so was hard with _our_ mixed scents from previous sex still perfuming the air. And she kept her a hand placed on my thigh, softly rubbing me through my jeans.

It was impossible _not_ to get a hard-on when she kept aimlessly stroking her soft finger tips over my thighs and then would slap her hand down and furiously rove her hand over my dick, eliciting a soft growl from me and making me want to pull the car over and love her with my body. She was doing this for about an hour straight as we drove down the Montana highway with a blank expression engraved in the features of her beautiful face; _that_ was the reason why I didn't allow myself to come already because she looked like she wasn't even aware of _what_ she was doing. She looked like she was trapped in her own thoughts.

I had to slow the truck down from our constant speed of sixty miles per hour to a slow forty due to the sudden on-going appearance of other drivers being on the roads.

That was where I decided to break our comfortable silence,

"Bella?"

She shifted her gaze off of the beige Sedan with scratched off paint doing murder on the road by driving agonizingly slow.

"Is there something wrong?" I looked at her, watching as her hand left my thigh and her plump lips formed a ferocious scowl.

"Men are _so_ stupid." She mumbled, snapping her head away from my gaze and crossed her arms over her chest with a loud and unnecessary huff of air.

"Excuse me?" The confusion was clear in my tone because I had no idea what brought about her change of emotions. She went from being content to having a mixture of feelings that made me want to massage my temples from the ensuing migraine headache I was about to suffer.

Anger, sadness, apprehension, guilt, lust, fear– the list of negativities flowing through the bane of her core could go on and on.

"Men are _so_ stupid!" She spat venomously, a low snarl emitting through her gritted teeth. Again, she would not face me and chose to stare out the window at the world passing us by as we drove on.

"Tell me," I heavily sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in utter annoyance at how impossibly _slow_ this person was driving in front of us. Feeling angry at her for not comprehending to me well enough and at myself for not understand what the hell was going on, I punch the horn, beeping at the bastard behind the wheel of that ugly car. "What _exactly_ is it that you want, Bella?!"

She only has her eyes peeled on the open pasture fields. "Tell me!" I yell. Okay, not _directly_ at her, but towards her. . . you get the point. She still doesn't budge so I repeat myself, attempting to sound more cool and collected; if you could count nearly snapping my teeth and lowly growling out, "_Tell_ me."

Bella's rosy lips form a tight, thin lie as a shrug plays on her shoulders. "Nothing." She simply said in a matter-of-fact tone.

This idiot was driving that thing so damn slow, so I maneuvered the big truck past him and cut him off, rolling down the window in one swift motion to flick him off once he decided it was acceptable to create an _annoying_ symphony with dried up sounds coming from his beeping car horn.

"That's a _lie_." I say to the tight lipped brunette, taking my toe off of the pedal, instead slamming my foot down. The engine lets out a rumble and goes past fifty, increasing with each passing second. "Because I can _feel_ it in you. I don't like when your emotions spike. Goes to _happy_ to _anxious_ to _sad_ to _guilty_ to _regretful_ to whatever the hell else you want to mix up in there!"

"So let me ask you again, what is it that you want from me?! What do you want me to do?!"

We were zooming down the highway, at seventy-five.

"I want us. . ." She pauses, taking a deep breath. "to be _human_!"

I reached across her, opening the glove-compartment to take up a cigarette from the pack. I needed a smoke. Before I can even light, she snatches it from my mouth and tosses it out the open window with a desperate expression plastered on her face.

I sigh heavily, because. . . what could I do? What was there to say? She wanted _me_ to be human?! _**Us**_**, **_**she said**_. I mentally corrected myself. But it couldn't be helped. "You know that's impossible..." I mutter, glancing at her for a brief second before turning to keep my eyes on the road.

"There has to be the way, Jasper." Bella quietly retorts, twiddling her thumbs. She was determined to see this through, but I couldn't.

"No, _sugar_. There's not'a way. Once you make the change. . . That's all there is to it. You're stuck like this," I gesture to me and then to her, "and it's for the rest of eternity unless you _opt out_."

I cringe at the brief feeling of Bella personally thinking about opting out. But just as quickly as my empath ability picks up on it, is just as quickly as it completely disappears and her feelings remain neutral.

I've seen men back in my days opt out just because they could not cope with the fact of being a vampire. They couldn't bring themselves to appreciate what they were and the small opportunity they were given. It's unfortunate at times, _yes_. But in the general you just gotta' deal with it and live your life. Not bring death upon yourself and cease from existing. . .

"There's a way..." She murmured again.

"No there's not, Bella. I'm sorry, but there is not." She had to get her mind unwrapped from this. I instantly calm her down, half smiling when she released a heavy sigh as if she was breathing out all of the bad.

But as soon as she breathed out is as fast as she breathed in and the determination had not left her.

Bella sat up in the seat. "What about _acting_ Jasper?"

"_Acting_." I say again just to get the grasp of the word. Acting. She wanted us to act like something we were not?!

"Life's not a grand stage, Bella." I remind her. "We can't just _act_ like we're not what we are. You'll destroy yourself and myself in the process."

"We're _acting_ like what we're doing is okay. We're _acting_ like we're both not married people. We've been _acting_ like I don't have a daughter back in Forks just wondering where her mother is. We're _acting_ like we know the fuck is going on between us!"

All of those things were true. Every single word and it would be the bane of my existence to not notice or even take note of what she was saying to me. All that we've been doing was acting. Acting on impulse and acting like our actions were justified. I should have known this would eventually come about because happiness didn't last forever.

"What's your point, Bella?" I uneasily ask, gripping the leather steering wheel tight and watching with dulled topaz eyes as the gas reached over ninety. The agitation and disappoint was clear enough in my tone of voice. I just wonder how she was going to deal with it.

Bella's dainty hands grazed my cheeks and trailed fingers over the various scars and bite marks decorating my face. She elicited a soft groan to purr out of the back of my throat because, well. . . it felt electric when she did so much as touched me. When she smiled my darkened heart fluttered and sprung out of my chest. When she talked to me I felt _good_. I felt **pure**. I didn't feel like I had such a dark past. Alice was bright, which is why I followed her and became apart of her family. But Bella was brighter, which is why I loved her with all of my might and would follow her to the end of this Earth for the rest of eternity.

Bella turned my attention away from the road and onto her.

"My point is. . ." She trailed off, biting her plump bottom lip, "is that. . . I want us to act like we're human. I want us to _be_ human. Let's go rent a house, buy clothes, work, eat out at restaurants, plan things, **be** human!"

"You know that there are repercussions to–"

"Fuck the repercussions Jasper." She cut off my pointless disagreement. She knew it and I knew it. "I want to enjoy this moment I have with you. Enjoy the moment where I don't have to think about the empty space on my ring-finger or worry about if you'll end up leaving me one day to go back to Alice after all of this is said and done."

"Bella I won't–" She pinched my lips shut with two fingers.

"I know you won't but. . . It _still_ worries me. I _still_ feel insecure no matter if I'm drop dead gorgeous and a vampire. I still worry. I _still_ have some human left in me. . ." - "You do, too." Her voice broke at the last part.

I sat there, frozen. Pressing my foot down hard on the gas, the engine roared once more pushing to a hundred and ten; we shot down the road, me maneuvering the yellow Hummer past other slow driving cars and the brunette waiting on me to respond to her impossible request.

So as I drove, she waited. . . and waited. . . and the longer she waited, the heavier my heart became. Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer. If this is what it took for her to be happy, then who the hell was I to deny my mate, _yes_, **my** mate, not just _my_ Bella, that?

We ran away for a reason and I was just sorry for not realizing that. This was our time to bond and this was our time to rediscover each other. Trying new things. . . being new people other than Alice's Jasper and Edward's Bella.

". . . Darlin' if this–" I correct myself because her hands went rigid on my face. "_Sugar_, if this is what you want. . ." I was going to do it. I was going to try to be human. For her. For me. I nod my head, bringing toothy grin on my face. "Then let's try it. Lets do it."

Her grin grew wider and wider into a beaming smile. "Really?"

I nod. "For _you_."

"For me?" She began to lean in.

"Yes." I breath against her lips, pecking her with my eyes open. She followed suit, not wanting to miss a beat. Another peck, then I took the plunge, sealing my mouth over hers, dove my tongue inside, and finally close my eyes. My mate began to purr softly into the kiss, urging me on more.

My hand wound through her long, soft brunette curls, bringing her impossibly closer with my tongue lodged so deep in her mouth. We alternated between kissing, nibbling, and biting one another's lips that it didn't take long before she unclicked her seat belt and flung herself into my lap arms. If we were human, her poor lips would be swollen. And crashed this poor truck.

I released my foot from the pedal and slammed on the breaks in the middle of road; nothing mattered to me, not even the traffic we'd be holding up. Only Bella. Only my mate.

"Excuse me."

We paused kissing, frozen like two statues in place. Bella's eyes darkening and her lips curling back as she bared her pearly white teeth at the pig of a human interrupting us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your moment of whatever that just was. . . " His face was stoic and his voice was monotone.

"So why did you?" Bella seethed, sticking her head out the window, face to face with this man, who I now figured to be the state trooper. The gold badge plastered on his starch white shirt and star decorating his hat alerted Bella and she immediately shrunk back, biting her bottom lip. She climbed off of my lap and sat herself back into the respective passenger seat.

"What my wife means to say. . ." I blurt out, smiling sheepishly at the officer. "Is, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, sir and ma'am. . . to start have a broken tail light."

Bella and I glanced at each other and then back at the state trooper. Name tag read _Buck_.

My mate leaned over and flashed him one of her best smiles I've ever seen. She even was crafty, batting her thick eyelashes at the cop. "Is that so? We didn't even notice."

"You were also going 100 miles over the speed limit of 55."

"Go on," I urged, leaning my elbow on the side of the car door.

"And I checked the license plate of the vehicle, which expired over three years ago." The list could go on and on. Even about how the original owner had a death wish and ordered an assassination on his human life. . . I wonder if he took note of the small hole pierced in the front window from the arrow that ended our little friend.

"Is there more?" Bella blinked twice.

"No. . . that's all. Just those three big things besides the fact that you stopped in the middle of the road." - "I'm going to need some identification, as well."

He really was set on giving us a hard time. With a sigh, I leaned over and looked the officer in the eye, gesturing to my mate and then to I, "Well, 'course officer. This sweet lil' piece of a nice slice of cake is Bella and I'm Jasper."

_Buck_ nodded his head and smiled. "License and registration, please."

Damn. He was good.

Bella taps me on my shoulder and winks and eye at me. Reaching over to unclip my seat belt, she motions over to me and slides over on my lap, scooting me out the way so that I was in the passenger seat and she was in the driver's.

I wonder what _sugar_ had up her sleeve. This state trooper obviously was a hard ass.

"_Buck_," Bella started, making sure that her darkened eyes twinkled just the slightest. "that's where we have a problem. Jasper nor I didn't get a chance to retrieve our identification before fleeing home due to some realization circumstances. . . However, we were fortunate enough to hitch a ride with a very nice trucker who turned out, hired a hit man to assist in a suicide thus bestowing us with this. . . this beautiful mode of transportation. So the answer is no. We have no license or registration here. However given the current situation we just relayed to you, could you find it in your heart to set aside the law, just this once, and let us on our way so that we can enjoy each other while we have each other before anything biotic or abiotic factor makes us reach our untimely conclusion?"

I whistle. Because she blew me away with what she said. Exactly what going on between us and exactly what happened. Hope perspired throughout her body and even myself.

Buck plastered a soft smile on his face and tipped us his hat. But before Bella could crank up the truck again, he held up a hand and damn it, I knew we were getting run in.

"No."

...

"That cop was a total homosexual." Bella slurred with a sudden giddiest contaminating her inner core. She quirked up a smile, reaching for my hand through the metal bars of the two different jail cells we were locked in.

"Just because he wasn't whisked away by your drop dead gorgeous features doesn't mean he's a tart, sugar." I snicker, hooking my pinkie finger with hers.

She pressed her head against the bars and so did I, softly kissing her lips.

"At least we can tell our future nonexistent children a crazy story about us kissing each other through a jail cell."

She smiled wryly, pecking my lips once more. "We could fix that situation about nonexistent children. . ."

I tense, grasping the metal bars. "W-We could?"

My mate shrugged her shoulders, turning her back to me, leaning against the metal bars. With a heavy huff, she sniffed the air, her eyes darkening. "I appreciate how our friend Buck locked us in separate cells but joined me with the passed out Korean tourist!" She seethed through gritted teeth.

I spread my calmness to her once her hands formed claws at her sides. Propping her knees up, she buried her head in her lap. "Jazz," Bella mumbled. "I'm _thirstyyy_. . ."

Her voice held a light childlike tone but her emotions washed over me, holding bloodlust– she wanted to drink the possible Japanese tourist.

"Bella, **no**." I whispered into her ear.

She raised her head, tugging on her plump, kissable bottom lip between her teeth. Despite her looking so sexy, she wasn't going to tempt me. I held my ground. "_No_, Bella."

"Just a quick sip, _Jazz_." She fleetly turned to face me, boring her darkened eyes into mine. "Please, baby?"

I shook my head, even while she reached a hand through the bars to play with my honey blonde hair. "A sip could turn to you draining him dry. We're in _jail_, Bella. What do you think could happen if they caught you doing that?"

She huffed in frustration, looking over to the _sleeping_ man, short man. "How do we know he's not dead?"

I gulp, feeling dry myself. "The pulse, Bella. We're the one three in the holding cells. You know that."

She crossed her arms over her chest, finally giving in. Sucking in a large air of breath, she nodded her head, facing towards the stone wall rather than at me and the only human locked way with us.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I decided to end it right there because, well... it felt right.**

**I'm still sad we didn't reach the goal, so maybe we can try again this time?**

**I want to know if this story is any good to continue, so pleasssseeee review and let me know what the thoughts do.**

**Your option on the story? Bella's wish? Them in jail? Jasper's thoughts? Come on, let me know!**

**Next chappie, we get introduced to new characters and whatnot...**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Stay tooned.**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan **


	7. Chapter 7

**I re-read and re-read this story over and over, finally deciding that there really needed to be reconstruction to the overall plot and whatever else. I feel like everything is all over the place with this story and since this is only supposed to be a short story, which it is and has about three more chapters planned after this one... not going to rewrite. **

**I want to finish it as it is and have this completed.**

**Thanks to every one who favorites and follows, not to mention my reviewers.**

**I also changed the banners so it's more able to see; and I hold you all like this chapter.**

**This chapter is as wild as the last.**

* * *

**Disclaimers: Twilight does not belong to me. I own nothing but my stories and ideas. The name is NOT Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

Chapter 7: You're Just The Same As Me

_**Jasper's POV **_

I had known this side of Bella for a week.

We made love every night.

"_Again_," she murmured in my ears, taking a sensual nibble at my jawbone.

Three times in the last four hours had I buried myself in Bella's internal warmth.

My lips began planting steamy, searing kisses on any part of her skin. Her lips, jawline, neck, breasts, arms, stomach, pussy...

Bella softly moaned as I positioned myself back to her entrance. One thrust was enough to have me off the wall and her moaning so loud that the whole community of the residence we took up, could hear and be woken up at _6:57a.m_ in the morning.

My unnecessary breathing hitched when her long, ivory-toned legs wrapped around my thrusting waist, so tight that I may have needed a crow-bar to unlatch them. She felt so good and we could keep loving each other with our bodies forever, if we wanted or if we _ever_ grew tired.

But according to Estébon Crowe, the Hispanic-White, fat slob who almost got uppercut into the middle of next week for giving the eyes to Bella, I had maintenance work to complete in order for our stay.

And she did owe thanks to my old pal and second in command Peter. After all, he did get us out of jail.

When her inner walls involuntarily quenched around my riding dick, I knew her release was coming.

"_Jazz_, one more time—" I put a finger to her plump lips, silencing the request I was so tempted to carry out—but she promised to call Peter and thank him for getting us out of jail, once the sun rose. And as the sunlight shown through the sheer curtains hung by Bella to give this shabby shack a little "pizzazz" as she called it, and made our marbled skin glitter and gleam with sparkles, she knew it was that time.

The brunette bit her bottom lip and stared at me with those darkened eyes but I gave her a straight face and nodded once.

"_Fine_," she murmured, gently shoving me so that I got off of her. Bella rolled off of the futon with a huff and reached for the cordless-phone resting on the nightstand table; she clicked the caller-id and dialed the only number logged into the phone.

"Y'ello? Major, what can I do for ya'?" I heard the bastard chime through the phone, his southern drawl making me smirk.

"_Um_..." Bella mumbled into the phone—even as a vampire, she still had that cute nervous and coy attitude when it came to certain people... And I loved that about her— "this isn't Jasp—_Major_... it's his mate, Bella. And I wanted to thank you for what you did for us..."

She was referring to the fact that... coincidentally, we got locked in a jail ran by my second-in-command Peter; what he was doing out in Montana when he should have been based in Texas with Charlotte... I have no idea, but he did save our asses.

Bella was so close to drinking the man she was locked in with—had it not been for Peter waltzing in like a big, bad prison warden whistling a show-tune and jingling the cell keys as a way to taunt whoever he thought he had locked up in there, she would have done it and I may have bent-in those cell bars just to get to her.

I can remember the look engraved into Peter's face; he was so damn surprised and tried his best to stifle the ensuing chuckle at the sight of _his_ **boss**, _his_ **captain** locked in a box cell, hands tightly clenching the metal bars until they bent, all while staring at him with a solemn expression. And then it happened, he burst out laughing, searching through the chain full of different sized keys until he found the one that opened my cell, letting me out.

_"Well, I'll be damned, Major. What the hell are you doing away from Forks without your hoitey-toitey family and pixie wife—locked in __**my**__ jail?" _He questioned, snickering in between each word. One darkened glare and a feeding a of fear into his emotions was enough to shake him up, making him automatically straightened his back and salute me like we were still in the war times and he was my solider. "_Apologies, Major. But the nature of my question... what the hell is going on? And how did you get in here?" — "Was it that poor excuse for a human, __**Buck**__ or whatever the hell his name was? 'Cause if it was, I been meaning to snap his neck and drink him since day one!"_

Sighing heavily, I motioned to the seething Bella, criss-cross in the far corner of the cell, as away from the sleeping man as she could get. _"Let her out before she drinks the poor man, please."_

_"And it's a long story, Peter... probably even longer than the one you have to get to telling me about why the hell you're not stationed in Texas like you should be." _I added, as he jiggled the key into the lock and pulled open the cell door with ease, letting Bella rush out into my arms.

I ignored his feelings of pure confusion as he watched with raised eyebrows and his mouth ajar as he watched me smooth over her hair, and plant a kiss to her forehead.

_"Can we __**please**__ go hunt, Jasper?" _Bella pleaded. I could tell she was holding her breath and that it was hard for her not to take a bite out of that man in the cell—the purple circles under her molten dark, onyx-colored eyes gave way to that.

I gave her a brief nod and we turned to Peter, frozen like a statue, his deep red eyes staring at my arm wrapped around her waist, then zipping to the finger where my wedding ring from Alice once lay.

He inched forward—Bella's emotions spiking with curiosity and a sense of danger. I fed her a feeling of calm, since I knew Peter wouldn't dare hurt her; especially if he saw her glued to me and I pasted to her.

_"I-Is..."_ he trailed off, those red eyes widening. Bella gave me a look and I shrugged. I had no idea what this bastard was going to do or say. Certainly nothing to harm us, and I couldn't even get a grasp on his emotions. He learned to conceal them well from me. "_Is it true, Major?"_

_"Wh-What's true?_" Bella murmured to me, her perfectly arched eyebrows furrowing.

_"Did you finally leave that pixie and find yourself a real woman__—__**vampire**__?!" _He exclaimed, chortling up a hearty laugh; **very** expected from him.

My arm wound tightly around Bella's waist and I pulled her close, knowing she could get no closer. I stared into her pretty eyes, all while telling him the best thing that ever happened in all my decades of living. _"Yeah, Peter. I did leave Alice for Bella__—she's my one true mate."_

I was snapped back into reality when there was a loud knock on the screen door. Sighing as Bella gave her thanks to my old companion, I slipped on the pair of "work jeans" I had and walked at a _human_ pace to the door—of course, dashing to put on a pot of coffee as I could smell the pig of a boss I had to work for. I already sensed he was feeling awfully mischievous, when I opened the latch to the door and he swung it open, waltzing in the small joint.

Estébon Crowe was a badly tan, balding middle aged man. He was fat like a pig, with skin as oily and pink as one, thinking he was a billionaire by constantly sporting different colored monkey suits, as I liked to call 'em. Today's color was white; I wonder why. He resembled the white man that owned that awful fried chicken joint: _Kentucky Fried Chicken_. I remember Bella expressing before she got here that she wanted to eat and order from there—which was impossible because the only way we could eat human food was if we bared with the awful taste and didn't mind throwing it right back up a few hours later.

That was a whole other story for another time though; Estébon owned this condominium on the shabby beach of this _overly_ cloudy town located in the small state of Maine. Peter had contacted Charlotte and helped us get this place. The location was perfect—**thousands** and **thousands** of miles away from _Forks, Washington_ and _**way**_ on the other side of the United States. And the weather was much likes Forks. Except not so dreary. And it barely rained out here. It was just _very_ cloudy; the sun was blocked by billowy clouds and the air was warm, sometimes muggy and very humid.

Bella loved it so I took it.

I was hoping to find a better place for us to settle for a while than this dump— a one bedroom, half-story shack, located in the center of the beach, with chipped painting and creaky floorboards; a grimy shower and outhouse for a bathroom (not that we needed a toilet anyways) and barely enough room to keep a small table and three chairs, bookcase for some of Bella's books and a tall lamp or two; the furniture was cheap and used, already placed in by the owner and the only good thing that seemed to come from this shack was the nice wooden balcony it had and the large, plane windows that have a great view of the beach that lay ahead.

Needless to say the only way _I_ could stay here is if I did manual labour for this lazy man and contained the maintenance around the beach and other residents homes' or should I say, _shacks_.

And the keyword _I_.

What was meant by that?

Not nothing serious... just the fact that Bella was not allowed to stay here.

There was an incident the first night.

We were making love on the bed in our empty room and it was so intense that we broke a hole in the floor that cost a lot of money to repair—money we didn't have at the moment and refused to withdraw for the fear of being tracked by the control freaks Alice and Edward. And to add on to that, we slept again that night. I tapped into the emotions of the many sleeping people of this condominium and she cuddled in my arms, under my embrace, able to close her eyes and sleep as if we were human again. It was a moment we never wanted lose. And the problem with that was...

I had to "get up" and do work around the area at least by 11:00 a.m.

I woke up around 4:27p.m.

_That_, added with the broken floorboards and hole in the floor was enough Estébon Crowe angry. He went in a flying rage, yelling, "_11 'o clock_, Mr. Whitlock! 11 'o clock! Not 11:02, 11:03, 11:04 or any time later than that!" - "And _the floor_! The **perfect** floors!" That was a complete lie—each board creaked with each step. "What did you and her do?!"

"I can fix it, sir. It's no problem at all." I coaxed him, not even caring to tap into his emotions; I had patience like a hawk, but this may have been the man to break it. I hated kissing up to people—but the promise I made to Bella stopped me from unleashing and... killing the guy. Plus, I didn't want him to wake my mate.

I had never watched her sleep before and that was just exactly what I planned to do if he'd hurry up with his rant and fuckin' leave. I glanced through the open window to see her wearing an old t-shirt, snuggled into the wool blankets we had and peacefully sleeping. Her soft snores were ultimately cute and blocked out his yelling and made me ignore the spit flying out of his mouth and onto me. He noticed my gaze shifting back and forth between her and while the lust in his body and deep within his core built, so did his anger.

"She's the problem, isn't she?" He yelled loud enough to stir her from her sleep.

I placed a finger to my lips to keep him quiet but that had only made the pompous asshole chuckle even louder than he yelled; he slapped his knee before coughing from the intense laugh, which I quite frankly ain't find anything funny at all.

If he woke Bella...

But before he could get out another word, and before I even realized it, she was indeed awake, glaring daggers at the man. If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

Bella hopped from the bed, with a feisty twang in her step as she approached the open confrontation the owner decided to ensue, leaning on the frames of the door, with a hand on her slightly curvy hips.

"Who the hell are you to talk to Jasper like that?!" She almost growling, narrowing her now darkened eyes at him. I could sense the fear radiating off of him; Estébon cleared his throat before straightening his shoulders and jabbing a finger in her direction.

"I wasn't talking to you, _mujer_! Stay out of this!"

But knowing my mate, she wouldn't. She slowly stalked closer to him, her thin top lip curling back as she seethed, "Do you know who you're talking to?"

She didn't give the man a chance before yelling at him, whilst grasping my hand, "The greatest fucking man in the world—_**my**_ man, fat ass!"

"It doesn't show on his face!" He shot back, cowering a bit before turning to face me with a scowl engraved in he features of his sweaty face, "And she doesn't even got panties on! You expect me to let somebody like _this_ stay here for everyone to see?!" I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists when his eyes even _thought_ to trail down there. That area was **mine** and an average human, like the one he was, wouldn't have even noticed that she had on no underwear unless they had _really_ been taking glances down there—which tells me he definitely was sneaking looks.

Bella's eyes widened and she looked down herself, at her long legs poking out before pulling—nearly _ripping_ the shirt down that barely covered her mid thighs and looking back up at him. She raised a hand, slapping the pig across the face. I could tell it hurt because he flinched and pranced around as if he was standing over fire.

Estébon recovered, letting out a war-cry of some sort before trying to charge at my mate—in which I blocked his path and shoved him so hard that he fell back against the wooden balcony of the shack, snapping the wood in two and falling the short distance on a large mound of sand, my first job was to move and flatten out against the area.

Bella kissed my cheek before walking over to the broken side of the balcony, looking down on him. She clenched her fists, "Take a good look, schmuck!" - "You'll never even see any of this for as long as you live!" She lifted up the shirt, revealing her _goodies_ to the groaning man, before I pulled her back and tugged the shirt back down, enforcing a scolding look to her for even showing him _anything_—even if he'd **never** see and I'd snap his neck before he even thought to try.

And right after that was when he said she couldn't stay there...

"_Jasper_," his wishy-washed Hispanic tone echoed in my ears, bringing me back to the world once again. He gestured to the brewing coffee. "She musn't make you forgot, you see?" I pulled a cup down from the small cabinets for him and myself, even though I had no taste for coffee and poured us both a cup.

"Sugar?" He questioned, holding up the small bowl of sugar cubes. "One." I simply said, watching as he tossed one in my cup and two for himself.

"I know I told you that she was not allowed to stay—she is interfering with work."

"I know you said that," I interject. "But she does help out a lot around here. Bella cleans, cooks and does all the shopping—things I won't have time for with the work and things I need to do and get to fixin'." Estébon sipped his coffee and eyed the place, nodding to my statements.

With the small amount money he paid, she did buy some new books and a couple of clothing from one of the local thrift shops on the beach. As for keeping up the appearance of being human, which I was slowly getting accustomed to and seemed to make my mate ecstatic, she did buy real food. Once had she actually eaten something and hours later puked it into the ocean waters that night while we were out for a swim. And as far as maintaining our thirst and keeping things looking normal for us to the many residents that seemed to like me and her _already_, we drank from small rodents, things like foxes and most marine animals we came into contact with while out in the water.

I was pleased to say not once had Bella strayed from the "vegetarian" diet we worked so hard to achieve years ago, since we came here the week ago— the deal was to start clean and forget the slips she had previously when we first ran away.

"I see your point." Estébon sighed, walking out of the shack and onto the _fixed_ balcony. I followed, standing by his side as he went on, "So you want me to just overlook seeing her, am I right?"

I nod my head once. "Bella ain't mean you no harm the first night... She was just a little cranky from being woken up. And I did fix the flooring that we broke, as well. So what do you say?"

The fat man huffed before his lips curved into a smug smile. He slowly turned to face me, that mischief emotion I felt when he first walked through, shining as bright as ever. I know something was coming. So I waited, squinting my eyes and watching as he raised a finger like he just thought of an idea—he had one all along and I wasn't stupid enough to not notice this— "The shacks... slap some paint and redecorate the shacks on the beach."

This asshole... was slick as hell. I could tell he wanted me to protest, but I was up for his little request. I'd have all of these shacks painted in less than an hour, being an agile and fast vampire and all... but that's right... I was "human".

It was only natural for humans to complain about work and no young man, as I was shown to be, could re-paint 500 shacks in an hour. "But it would take a whole painting crew to do all them!" I falsely protested. "Why, me and Bella would be painting until the year 2025!"

My protests seems to please this fat slob. He handed his cup of coffee to me, smirking, "You and your girl may form a crew then—paint together."

I nod. "And how much do you plan to pay her? The same amount as me?"

Estébon chuckled before shaking his head. "The request to forget I saw her here after saying she was not allowed to stay—is _more_ than enough for a form of pay." He waved a goodbye before walking down the steps of the shack, to his tiny, black sports car.

"What did that fat slob say we had to do, Jazz?" Bella inquired, leaning her head out the open window.

I turn to my mate, plastering a small smile on my face before walking over to her and kissing her full lips. A shrug plays on my shoulders, "Nothing big... just a little paint job."

The brunette beamed a big smile, clasping her hands together, "Terrific! I love painting."

Looking to my left and right to make sure no one was near, I crouched down leaping through the window and landing on top of her. As I straddled her hips, she giggled like a giddy child and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh, yeah... Peter said _hi_."

I leaned down, kissing her lips softly. "Tell him I said _hey_ back."

She rolled her topaz colored eyes, biting her bottom lip before shrugging, "So you want me to call him back?"

"Of course, not." I hoarsely whisper, my throat feeling dry at the enticing look she gave me and sultriness laced in her octave tone. "And I trust you thanked him well enough?"

The brunette made me dip my head down and crushed her mouth to mine, passionately kissing me once, twice and three times before sighing softly, with a snicker or two, "That boy has one of the biggest egos I've seen—it really rivals Emmett's."

At the mention of our brother, I shot up and remembered my promise to him: we'd call him as soon as we were settled. Bella groaned loudly when I got up and helped her to her feet. "Do we really have to go to town just to use the pay-phone to call him?" She must have already knew what was on my mind the moment she saw me, pulling a tank top over my head, put on some socks and slip into my suede-brown boots.

"Sugar, you promised Em' that we'd call him. Come on now." I said, motioning to the stack of neatly folded clothes belonging to her. Bella sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. "_Fine_, once again."

I watched as she flipped on the shower knob located in the corner of the small room. She didn't even bother to close the curtains, giving me a full view of the droplets of water wetting her hair completely and beating down on her slim yet curvy body. It was a truly mouth-watering view; she roaming the bar of soap over her breasts, nipples perked out and suds dripping down her body.

I was automatically hardened and subconsciously unbuckled my jeans, reaching inside to grab my dick and give it a rough stroke. My mate watched with half-lidded eyes as I jacked myself to her showering— that girl knew exactly what she was doing, softly rubbing soap over her ass, giving it a cup and turning to face away from me, bending down and spreading her legs wide as if she actually needed to, in order to soap up her small feet and roam the soap up and down her small legs.

"Bella—h-hurry up..." I grunted, making her smirk smugly.

I was definitely going to get her back for this.

She washed the soap from her body for an agonizingly slow, five minutes before turning off the knob and stepping out the shower with a small towel in her hand to dry her hair—not body.

So as she roamed and ruffled the small towel through her long, lustrous hair all while stretching her long legs and letting the water stream down her body. I watched as she bit her lip as I slowly stroked myself with a hand in my jeans once she finishes with her hair, pinning it up into a messy bun on top of her head. Bella then dries her body off and strodes over to the stack of clothing, pulling a pair of white bikini-panties from the top of the pile, stepping into them, making sure to bend down as she slowly and sensually pull them up her legs and on her bottom.

Silver drops of pre-cum coated my hand because even with plain underwear on like that, she still looked hot; I wonder if she was ever this much of a tease to ol' Eddie. And imagine if Alice saw all of this in one of her visions...

She picked out... a demin apron and tied it around her body like a dress.

"Absolutely not, Bella." I blurt out. "You are not going into town dressed like that."

Bella turned and did a little spin. "Why not? I look cute and this makes a simple and easy dress. It covers everything, Jazz."

She was right, but if she were to move a tad too quick, her underwear would show. "Bella... _**no**_." It was a deathtrap and likely to strike any and every man or boy in town.

She wasn't listening though; instead slipping on her red wedges she managed to find at the shop for a buck-fifty. Man, was Isabella Swan a stubborn mate.

With a wink, she waltzed out of the shack and down the steps; the door to the pick-up truck I was given was slammed shut, so that signalled she was already in the car. And when I listened carefully, I could hear the seat-belt clicking in place.

Damn.

I removed my hand, determined to finish up later and buckled my jeans back in place, heading out into the driver seat of the truck. She glanced at me, with adoring gaze in her eyes and a small, content smile on her face... And I smiled back.

I was happy.

.

. .

.

"I don't know how comfortable I feel anymore thinking about me and Rosie doing our business for Edward to come and see in my mind, you two." Emmett sighed into the phone. "Why don't you two lovebirds just come home already... my excuses for why you two aren't here are becoming more sillier each day, man. And I'm tired of the questions from Alice, too."

I could feel Bella becoming annoyed. "Emmett, you're doing fine!" She chimed, trying to be optimistic toward him. "Alice nor Edward suspects a thing and Jasper and I are enjoying ourselves— another two weeks, _please_. I promise we'll be back... but just let us enjoy each other some more."

I could hear Emmett cuss and babble to himself incoherently before finally saying, "_Fine_, lil' sis. Only because you said please." - "Now put Jasper on the phone— I know he's listening." Bella blows kisses into the phone, giving him a _thanks_ and _love you_ before handing the pay phone to me with a big smile on her beautiful, marbled face.

I sighed and crookedly grinned back before hearing him say with a teasing tone in his voice, "Stroke game too good, huh, Jasper?" I laughed while the brunette rolled her eyes and wrapped arms around my neck, watching as I talked to the brawny vampire.

"It seems so." I chirp, laughing when I heard him give an ominous _yeahhhh! . _Emmett was such a tease. And I was really grateful for him to do this for me and Bella—he was the true definition of a brother and I was glad to have met him.

We talked for a good five minutes before he hung up, due to Rosalie and Esme returning from a quick hunt.

I placed the phone back on the hook and grabbed Bella's hand, walking across the street and back to the truck.

"So what now?" She inquired, leaning her head out the window as we began to drive back to our shack on the beach.

"Nothing much... just wait for the paint to arrive so we can start on our work." I say, maneuvering the truck into a turn.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Decided to end it right there.**

**Thoughts on the story and chapter? **

**Not too much happened other than Jasper explaining what happened in the past week. And as you can see... things are heating up**—a little.

**The next one should be out pretty soon, as the idea is still fresh in my mind.**

**Stay tooned!**

**And be prepared for some heavy artillery coming from Ms. Bella.**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**(Review, please.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone! New update and sooo many questions from reviewers. I wanted to take the time to P/M you guys, but couldn't.**

**I want the story to answer those questions for you.**

**Now this chapter... like I said, heavy artillery. And so much emotion and drama. Humor as well, I tried. But this is about to get intense, like.. real intense. And a surprise guest... read on to see who exactly is up in this chappie.**

**Thanks for the splurge of reviews, many favorites and follows. Love you all!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: Twilight is not owned by me. Belongs to Stephanie Meyers!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Take Off Your Coat of Fears, You'll find no use for your coat here

_**Jasper's POV**_

_500 bungalows. 500 fronts._

_1500 sides. Thousands and thousands of shutters._

Work that was proposed by this fat slob. The work Bella and I had cut out for each other. Work that'd be considered meager to _any_ vampire—newborns and all. Work that'd take me an hour or two, even with my eyes closed...

_A little paint job_, my ass.

"Are y'all two really going to repaint _all_ of these shacks?!" Blaine questioned to me, watching as I hauled two buckets of paint to the first shack Bella and I were going to start on. I eyed the middle-aged man I had came to consider a human acquaintance—we met him after the first horrid night. He was an African American man—short statuesque, head full of short, kinky curls, talked like he was still apart of the _70's_ craze and was a damn good saxophone player. Every morning before the sun rose, Blaine would grab his silver-colored sax and play a tune in the middle of the beach for every resident to hear. Things were quiet around these parts so his fantastic playing was heard by everyone—including Bella and I. And then at night just before the crack of dawn, he'd play again. "While y'all at it... how about repainting the people, too?"

We both watched as Bella chatted comfortably with the old couple that lived in the shack we were to paint. She dressed in a white halter tank top which hugged her upper torso and baggy, blue overalls that were a bit snug on her slender body; she called herself _Jazz's little painter_.

My mate was cute—but what we had to do was no little paint job.

You know, us being "human" and all...

"Yeah we are." I shrug my shoulders before turning to narrow my eyes at him, "Will ya' please do me a favor now and shut your big mouth."

"Aw, hell, Jasper. You're mad with me?" He whispered, so only I could hear. I glance at him and then back to Bella. Hell yeah, I was mad with him!

For one, he had jokes, when he knew this was no serious matter—since I was not a vampire and a _human_ like I promised to be, it was serious. What human can paint a whole condominium of shacks on a beach?

And for two, part of Estébon finding out Bella was here... was his fault. He happen to blab on about me taking home "a hot piece of white chocolate" while in the presence of the fat slob. And his excuse for why he felt the need to brag to others "for me" about my activities was so I_ "could fit in with the boys 'round here and not be considered a jive turkey. These boys love to talk about which mama' they got with and I only wanted to give you a lil' push, Jazzy."_

"How did you guess?" I wave him off. "Don't talk about it in front of Bella." - "Go play your sax."

I grabbed the two buckets of paint—one a pastel pink color and the other a very, dark blue —approaching Bella, chatting away with the old people like she had known them for years.

Her topaz-colored, butterscotch eyes twinkled a bit when she turned to face me with a content smile plastered on her face. She was excited to be painting... hell, it seemed to be rubbing off on everybody—the old couple nagging at each other, excitedly... Blaine playing a funky tune on his sax... And even me; how was I excited...? Undetermined at the moment.

"Jazz, I told these nice people that we'd be painting their home!" She chimed, pointing a finger at them before flashing the two leaning on their balcony, a dazzling smile that showed off her cheekbone and pearly white teeth— lucky for them that this place was super cloudy or they might've just lost the little bit of eyesight they had left.

I place the buckets of paint near the work table that held the tools and brushes. Bella walked over, clasping her hands together. "What should I paint?" There was an extra spring in her step before I simply said as I uncovered a small bucket of white base coat, "The shutters—_I'll_ do the rest."

After all, she was my mate and the woman. No man wanted their woman to even have to lay a finger on doing manual labour—she may have liked painting _pictures_, which was a bit surprising because she didn't seem like the artistic type, then again we barely talked with each other when we first met and I avoided her like the plague, afraid of scaring her off with my own superstitions that she was my true mate when it was Edward first snatching her up and feeding her bullshit of being a _singer_ **and** _mate_, but that didn't mean it would be as fun for her painting a house. Including the fact that it was the whole condominium... 500 bungalows and counting.

Bella nodded once before proceeding to tie her brunette locks into a neat and tidy top-bun. She secured the hair-pins she pulled from her overall's pockets into her hair before inquiring, "What's bugging you, Jasper?"

I shake my head, giving her a peachy-smile. "Nothing." I handed her a medium sized brush and the open base-coat paint, before she kissed my cheek and went to do her little assignment.

I was a bit relieved when she didn't question or pester me into answering her any further—she was enjoying the little things we had going for us and I didn't want to ruin that for her... I had never seen Bella smile this much around Edward. _**Sure**_, she cracked tiny smirks or shy grins, but never full blown-out smiles or grins that she gave me and the humans surrounding us (excluding Estébon Crowe) on a daily basis. It led me to believe that she truly was happy being with me and the lifestyle we were currently living—non-luxury items, thrift shops clothes _**way**_ different from the designer threads Alice picked out for the family, a tiny house—_shack_, small rodents instead of large, "opulent" animals and... being normal, working class _humans_.

We both set up our ladders, mine at the top shingles of the shack and hers at the first set of shutters.

"Be careful!" The old woman yelled to Bella. "We don't want you to fall and bruise that gorgeous face!"

Her husband swatted her arm before motioning to the brunette and chirping in a scolding tone, "Jeanine, she won't fall! She's young."

Bella, hooking her pail of base-coat to the ladder, grabbed her brush and giggled before facing me. A slight shrug played on her shoulders. "Ready?"

I smile as a response and watch as she dips the brush into the paint, guiding it stroke-by-stroke, over the wooden shutters.

After about a half hour of applying the base-coat, we begin to paint the colors now—Bella with the dark blue for the shutters and me with the pastel pink for the rest of the shack.

We worked in silence as the old couple watched and Blaine blew into his saxophone, the once funky tune trilling out into a mellow, soulful tune.

We painted.

"I win, Jasper!" I hear Bella chime. I stop my work, looking down from the steep ladder to Bella with a smug grin on her marbled face, hands gesturing to each of the three finished shutters of the bungalow. She slid down the ladder and grabbed another brush, chiming to me, "Now I'll help you, slow-poke."

I wink. "Only because I let you, sugar." - "But go ahead. There's some more pink down there."

It was late afternoon once we finished the front, balcony, and sides, including the roof of the shack. I left for a good ten minutes with the human-explanation of going to buy Bella and I drinks to cool down for a short break, but was really refueling my thirst for the rest of the afternoon, as well as capturing a racoon, fox or two, biting into their necks to pour their blood into a large, styrofoam cup.

Bella could sip the blood from a straw like a regular soft-drink, and it would be concealed, of course by a plastic lid.

I finished up and dashed from the small, wooded area on the outskirts of the town, arriving back in less than five minutes. The old couple named Randall and Jeanine had left to pick up groceries, so I was well off on using my speed abilities.

"You're back," Bella greeted, kissing me. I nod, wrapping an arm around her waist, kissing her back.

"I am and gotcha' something." Holding up her feeding, disguised by the styrofoam, she paused stroking the paintbrush up and down the shingles aligning the bottom of the side of the shack and took a sip, before grazing her sleek tongue over her plump lips.

"Cherry flavored?" She joked, sipping again.

I tease, shaking my head, "More like a _racoon_ and _fox_ cocktail." She playfully swatted my arm for that snide comment and we both shared laugh—again, enjoying the little things between us. These were feelings I loved and could get used to.

A soft sucking sound was heard from the straw, signalling that she finished. Bella's eyes, freshly a warm, butterscotch color twinkled and she grabbed her brush, continuing on with her work.

I sat on the ground, watching my mate.

Her bun was still tidy and neat— the grace did her well as a vampire. There was no drop of paint sported on her overalls and none laced on her fingers... so much for seeming human. I couldn't hold that against her, though. She was perfect. And I liked perfect on her—Alice's perfect was actually, _annoying_. But Bella's? Never. Instead it was fun.

She was nearing the edge of the wall when she stroked the paint brush a little too far. I stood up, stopping her. "Shit, Bella... you goofed."

My plan was for us to just paint what we did; front, balcony, sides... not the back. If Estébon thought he would cheat us for work, then he had another thing coming. I may have been "human" but I was not gullible and would take the opportunity to outsmart that pig. For humans, appearance is everything. So I thought as I painted the roof... why not just make the shacks _**look**_ like they were finished? No one would see the scratched white paint on the back of the shack unless they _personally_ went around to the back. They'd only be able to see the front and sides—and Bella and I would have less work cut out for us.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, eyeing me with an incredulous expression.

I sighed, pointing to the paint cut off at the corner of the bungalow. The back wall that I didn't want us to paint had smeared pink on it, giving off the impression that it was started on when I had no intentions for us to begin on it in the first place. "My fault, _sugar_. I forgot to tell you not to go past this corner. Now it looks like it's started on and we're gonna' have to finish."

Bella glanced at her brush, holding it up. "Well... this brush is too big so I couldn't avoid that. But who cares, anyway?"

"_Who cares_?" I remark, shaking my head at her. It'd ruin my plan.

Bella rolled her topaz eyes, snapping, "You're not going to paint just one side and leave the rest like that, are you?"

I let out a heavy sigh, shrugging.

"Well, no. We're not going to do that to these nice people. I like them—"

"So you want to paint their whole house," it was statement not a question.

The brunette nodded her head, dropping her brush in the bucket of paint before crashing her body into mine, snaking arms around my neck. She gazed up, looking into my eyes with that fat bottom lip tugged in between her teeth—one of my _many_ weaknesses regarding this woman. "They're sweet," she kissed both of my cheeks. "And old." Then came my nose.

"And... reminded me of what I never thought to hope for, but now will never have the chance to." Bella tipped on her toes, kissing me softly yet passionately before parting. "So yeah, let's finish up for them, Jasper. It's the least we can do for our non-existent future selves."

I eye the shack and then her; she was looking up at me with those pretty eyes. And then those words of hers echo in my mind. And I think back to Randall and Jeanine— married for over thirty five years, both in their late fifties and still going strong. Like all old couples, they nagged and egged each other on, fixing their partner's mistakes and basically couldn't live without the other. Bella saw this in the time she spent talking with them as we repainted their home that they've made for themselves for the last fifteen years and she realized she wanted something as deep and as sentimental like they had.

This told me she really loved me for these past two weeks of us running away and that we truly were mates, no doubt about it.

I held her hips, leaning down and kissing her soft, once and then hard, twice, loving the sound of her triumph, octave giggles ringing in my ears. "You are really a champion painter, Bella. You know that?"

Bella let me go, placing hands on her hips before sassing, "What did you expect?"

She stuck her tongue out at me in a childish way, making me crack a small smile. I handed her the brush back, grabbing the can paint. "Come on, I'll hold the bucket."

.

. .

.

"Stand up straight, Jasper!" The brunette chided, stomping a foot on the ground like a child before walking over to me, to straighten my back. A huff escaped my lips as I let her make me stand upright, even thought I thought I was doing just that. Bella took the paint roller from my hand, re-dipping it in the pastel pink paint before handing it back to me with a small smile. She positioned my arm to be holding it upright and brushed a couple of my loose, honey blonde curls from my face. "Perfect!" She rushed back over to the old Polaroid camera she traded for a copy of _Pride and Prejudice._

"Hold that pose and stand still like a statue—" easier said than done; a small smile graced my face at that request. "And... ready!" Bella ran at a human pace, back over to me and snuggled close to my body, smiling big and wide as the camera flashed and took our picture— I placed the paint roller back in the bucket of paint, walking over to the camera and pulling the photo produced, giving it a good shake or two before we instantly appeared.

"Good!" Bella exclaimed as her eyes raked over the picture, glowing with delight.

"Horrible," I found myself muttering as I examined the photo, eying each and every aspect.

Bella frowned, "We look good together. Why are you so mad, _Jazzy_?" Well, I preferred Jazz—Blaine got her occasionally calling me Jazzy and also...

"I look terrible, Bella." I complain, frowning myself. "Hair's all over the place, my shirt's dirty, body and shorts covered in paint and I _swear_ I **felt** and **see** myself sweating in this picture—" I was silenced when both of her dainty hands cupped my cheeks and a _sweeter than sweet potato pie_ kiss was given to me by my mate.

She was feeling very giddy and awfully amused when our lips parted.

"It's obvious in the picture that we're both painting. And you look good—_hot_," she corrected herself. "**Sexy** in those cut-off shorts and tank top... I'm pretty sure you have the old lady that owns this one high blood pressure." - "You're just fed up with painting, baby." She cooed, reaching in the top pocket of her overalls to pull out the picture we took earlier with me holding her from behind, resting my head on her shoulder while she held two buckets of paint in each hand and beamed a smug yet coy grin. "Let's take one more. This time with us painting something and maybe I could be on your back... I want it to be more posed."

Bella was getting ready to go back over to the camera but I grabbed her forearm pulling her back to me; all of this enthusiasm was _**so**_ much for one day and as I've said before... this girl would be _the_ motherfucking death of me. I shouldn't be mentally comparing everything that she does to what Alice never did, but I couldn't fucking help it—Alice and me... we **never** took pictures. We only had the ones Bella took years ago when it was her 18th birthday and when that gullible mother of hers brought a camera for her and she went on a frenzy just snapping shots in order to create a scrapbook. And as for keeping up the appearance of the Cullens and I being... you know, a _normal_ family, we had old group photos. No use in taking new ones if we never aged.

"_Sugar_, stop. No more..." I chuckled when she puckered out that bottom lip, pouting. I grabbed her hips and pulled her close, looking down at the picture with her. "We took like 50 already—"

We both looked up at the sound of tires driving over gravel and sand flooding our ears. The old woman that rented this bungalow we had just finished painting was inside and didn't drive—so that told me, the only person that could be pulling up in less than two minutes was none other than the fat, poor excuse of a human that put us up to this meager yet huge task: Estébon Crowe.

Annoyance and a building anger.

Bella's new emotions.

"Not that fat slob again..." the brunette muttered under her breath, once his tiny, black sports car halted and he climbed out, clad in a tan monkey-suit this time.

"You two are working hard!" He chortled, approaching Bella and I with an extra spring in his step; there was a look of satisfaction engraved in the features of his oily face.

"Well, what did you expect?" Bella sassed, rolling her eyes and letting go of me to cross her arms over her chest. The last thing she wanted to do was even look at that man, so her topaz colored eyes now deep, molten onyx stayed on the two pictures of us in her hands.

I suppose I should have calmed her down before she did anything reckless... but I was feeling annoyed myself. If it hadn't been his pig of a face that gave way to his motives for showing up to "praise" us on the work we did so far, then his emotions sure as hell did; he was polluted to the core. It made me grimace just to be in within a few feet of this man, let alone have him near my mate after he gave her the eyes more than enough times.

He gazed over the shack Bella and I just finished, nodding his head. "This looks great! Now let's just see if you two can pick up the pace with the others."

Man...

The anger building in the brunette changed quickly to curiosity, mixed in with suspicion. She looked up from the photos, arching a perfect eyebrow at me, "What did he just say?"

I pulled her close to me, shaking my head at her question. "He ain't say anything, Bella."

I hid from her that in order for her to stay here... that we'd have to paint the whole condominium. I'm starting to see that maybe it wasn't such a hot idea. She allowed me to hold her from behind, snuggling close to me but still stuck on feeling curious but ultimately suspicious and annoyed. She shifted the photos back and forth between both hands, staring off into the distance with her bottom lip tugged in between her teeth.

After a few seconds passing, Bella snapped her head to the left to face him, all while still in my arms. "What do you mean by _keep up the pace with the others_?"

We both watched as Estébon Crowe pulled a small bottle of _cognac_ brandy liquor, taking a small swig or two; Me feeling unhinged and uncertain at what was going to happen and how she'd react to what he had to say since I knew what was coming.

"Don't worry, my dear young lady. I'm not asking you to do it non-stop." He took another swallow of his _cognac_. "I'm not a monster."

Bella eyed him for a split second before fanning herself one of the pictures... I have no idea if whether it was because she felt hot with the ragged yet cloudy weather... or if it was to calm herself down. I was still.

"Just keep fanning yourself." Estébon chuckled "humorously". Bella paused, narrowing her eyes at him. "It suits you perfectly—"

"And just what are we not supposed to do non-stop." She asked in an incredulous tone.

Estébon glanced at me and then back to her. Who turned her narrowed gaze from him onto me. The sweating pig of a man gestured blatantly to the freshly painted shack. "All of the bungalows, of course."

"He's kidding, right?"

I avoided her gaze.

"Do I act like I am?" Estébon remarked, pointing a finger to himself.

She was seething through her gritted teeth. Bella tossed our photos at the man and marched over, grabbing the bucket of pink paint. I attempted to calm her down, "Bella no, stop!" but her damn anger was just too much, so intense. She splashed the pink paint right on top of the black sports car, growling, "I don't mind painting your shitty crate of a car." She motioned to the paint with a shrug playing on her shoulders. "Makes it look sporty if you ask me. But I will _**not**_ fucking paint your shacks!"

Estébon rushed over to his car, screaming at Bella as she walked away from the mess she made with a twang in her step, "You're insane!" She was making her way back to our shack. Her hand rose in the air and the middle finger shot up. Estébon turned to me before jumping in his car, "What the hell is wrong with that girl?! She's insane!"

I grabbed a wet rag, rushing over to his car to wipe the paint from the front window. It did nothing but smeared the paint which began to dry already, so I grabbed a windshield wiper and scraped it off, not finishing before he began pulling away.

I thought of the most human thing to say, sighing, "You'll have to forgive Bella! ... She's on her period!"

The black and pink sports car maneuvered a sharp turn.

"Estébon... I'm sure Bella's sorry! And I'll even paint all of the light poles for ya'!"

He rolled his window down, sticking his red-with-anger face out the window, "The light company does that already, you jerk!"

And he drove off.

.

. .

.

The sun was down and the sky was beginning to get dark once I finished cleaning up all of the wasted paint. I wiped my forehead because it felt like I really was sweating, even though it was physically impossible for any vampire to do that. My footsteps up the stairs leading to the balcony of our shack seemed heavy. I could see through the many large, plane windows that she was still up... _of course._

I slowly entered, seeing Bella sitting at the small table managed to fit inside. Her eyes were dark and her marbled face stoic, but still as beautiful as ever.

Emotions?

... undecided.

I roam my fingers through my honey blonde curls, licking my lips as I rounded the table, walking towards her. "... hi." I greet her. "It's me."

No greet back, no kiss, no hug, no nothing. Just her glaring those pretty dark eyes at me. "What did you tell that asshole?!"

I sigh heavily as if it were necessary before pulling up a seat next to her, explaining, "Look... He wouldn't let you stay unless you worked."

"It's murder to paint all of those shacks!" She yelled at me, pointing to the nearest one outside.

Except for a vampire, _**which is what we fuckin' were**_, it wasn't. As mentioned so many damn times before... Bella and I could have the whole condominium painted in less than an hour or two. But _no_, we were "humans". So I guess it wasn't that easy. I could give her that one.

"In a way, _yes_."

She shakes her head disapprovingly at me, incredulous as hell, "_In a way_? Jasper, they're all bastards! What kind of people want a young couple of two to paint their homes? We should just... just snap all of their necks and drink them dry!"

_Drink them all dry_... what the hell did she have going on in her head? My mate obviously did not remember the promise she made to myself and herself. We promised to stick to the vegetarian diet... And exactly _what_ human being, _**as she wanted us to be**_, drinks blood from another? She needed to get her priorities straight, but I couldn't address them now. Not when we had been having such a great time and ran away to get to know each other as _mates_. And for the fact of the people belonging to this condominium being bastards, as she said... what the hell was the problem with us painting shacks _anyways_? I know I had been complaining like a little bitch about it myself... but I came to realize that _**what the fuck**_. We **are** vampires. _Yes_, young. But **not** human, and _**indeed**_ vampires. Better than humans, basically. Able to paint the whole condominium. So why did it even matter about all of this? She was really getting too caught up with this human _jive_ and also a little _**too**_ into being a vampire.

Like she was torn in between what she was and what she wanted to be.

It made no damn sense.

But I stray my mind from that conversation. As I said before, I _didn't_ want to address that right now.

I however, _do_ roll my eyes at that suggestion and stand, towering over her. "And how the hell does that help anything or solve somethin', huh?"

"Have you no pride, Jasper?" She stood as well. I push her gently back down to sit in the chair before declaring, "Bella, I'll paint the whole town fuckin' pink if it means I get to be and stay here with you!" I kneel down to her level, cupping her cheeks and staring deep into her dark colored eyes. "That's what mates **do** for _each other_. Even the most demeaning shit. I have a ton of pride that dates back to me first existing in the vampire world—_but_ I'd forget it if it meant having you, no strings attached from _**any**_ third-party."

Bella stared back long before shifting her gaze from me and pushing my hands away. "You're nuts, Jasper! Look at the shit we're in with that asshole! You let him screw you over and for _what_?! Tell me, because I'm having a hard time understanding!" - "Us running away to be together was **not** supposed to come with being screwed over by a fat slob! _God_, he sweats **so** much, Jasper! And the looks he gives me are just _**disgusting**_!"

"Bella, we're in the same boat!" I yell at her.

She brushed an empty bottle of alcohol on the floor, screaming back, "Stop talking such bullshit!" - "How can I learn to love my mate if I can't admire him and he's willing to throw his pride away just to stay in a piece of shit shack in a piece of shit town?! The only thing we're learning is how to _die_ here, Jas—"

That was the last straw. I yanked her up from her seat and pulled her over to the window. "See the wind blowing bits of newspapers by every day, huh? Some from the north one day and others from the south the next! It's always the same bullshit and we're damn there caught in between!" - "This is what your fucking wanted—to be human. To buy clothes, work, rent a house and do meaningless shit! I've given that to you and all you've done is complained and gone over the edge. We're _vampires_, Bella. **Not** _human_! We don't die and it's no hardship to paint this whole condominium! It's annoying as hell, _yes_ and not in anyone's interest to have their lover do manual labor just so they can stay!" I gesture to the shack we're in, seething, "We got ourselves a nice shack to screw in and a good thing going for us, so you're the one who's nuts."

"Oh, yeah?!"

I nod once, staring into her eyes.

She bites her bottom lip, before glaring at me with the worst counter I've ever heard in my life, "Well, Edward was _**never**_ this stupid!"

It stung.

It stung like hell.

I let her go, picking up the nearest bottle of brandy I could find. The damn thing was empty so I tossed it out the window and left her right there, making my way to bedroom and flopping down on the bed.

Never this stupid, huh?

I reached over, picking up my carton of cigarettes, taking one and lighting it.

A big huff in and a big puff out.

I didn't know what to say or feel about that little comment.

How was it stupid for me to want us to be happy?

_Granted_, I did stretch the truth and lie by saying we had a _**little**_ paint job to do, but damn it! If it meant us being settled and fucking having a place to stay for the time being and love each other harder than we ever have... I would do it.

And she didn't understand that.

I heard her walk into the room. She was standing at the foot of the bed, arms cross over her chest and eyes narrowed. "Jasper."

I ignored her, blowing out cigarette smoke.

"It's dark in here!" She flicked on a light. "It's stinks and it's ugly!"

Ignored her once more. It smelled like _us_, I liked our cheap, simple furniture and it was night time. What the hell was she expecting?

"I'm fed up with this dump." She bitched, walking over to the side of the bed and kicking over our box of clothes. "I can't breathe in here!"

I gave the brunette a once-over, kicking off my loafers and took another drag. The smoke was blown into her face just to piss her off some more and I drawled out, my southern tone present in my voice, "Bella, _sugar_... you're a vampire. You don't need to breathe."

The fiery pit of anger flared up in her core and a loud screech escaped between those plump lips. _Newborn rage, here we go._ I watched amused and annoyed at how she grabbed some of the boxes of things throwing them out the window.

Was it possible for a female vampire to have their period? 'Cause that's what Bella had to be on to act like this.

"Well, I want to breathe!" She yelled. "And I'll fix this place up real nice in order for me to do that." She grabbed some more things—shit that didn't belong to me, so I didn't care if she tossed them—and pelted them out another window.

"I'll fucking show you, Jasper." She said through gritted teeth, picking up my loafers I just kicked off, even snatching the burning cigarettes from my fingers.

I rose up this time, because I needed and actually liked those shoes and I wasn't finished with my smoke. "Bella, _sugar_... just cut it out and come to bed, won't you?"

"Why?" - "I'm a vampire and vampires don't sleep, Jasper!" She tossed my shoes to some random part of the shack and drenched my cigarette with water from an empty fish bowl. "Since I'm a vampire, then you are too and I'll show you what real vampires do!"

She dashed over to the mini-fridge with vampiric speed and slammed open the door, digging through the many food items and drinks before settling on one thing that seemed to be... hidden in the back. I raised an eyebrow and leaned forward because I had no idea—

She burst open the blood bag and tackled me to the bed, pouring it all over my chest and face, smearing it over my mouth.

It was _O_. Her blood type.

And so was _vile_. I pushed her off of me, attempting to wipe it from my face and chest but it only got more of it **everywhere**. I held my breath and that only made the ache deep within my throat flare and burn like a roaring flame—it smelled _**so**_ good. But I didn't want to breathe in human blood. I didn't want it to ruin what I worked so hard to become and what I hid deep inside and ran away from—but again, it smelled _**so**_ fucking good. I ran over to the shower, hopping over her and flipping the knob up, letting the water pelt all over my face and body, soaking my cut-off shorts and bloodied chest and face. And all the sweet smelling blood did was stream down my body and flood my senses.

I couldn't help it.

I didn't want to be weak, but damn it... she got me.

I slowly turned to see that girl, somehow naked—her overalls ripped and shirt tossed over one of the lamps—that _sweet_, motherfucking blood smeared over her body... in places I claimed and her eyes dark and she feeling pure lust.

A low growl erupted from the back of my throat as I ran over, grabbing her by the neck and pulling her _red_ lips to mine.

The blood taste so sweet on those damn lips, I kissed and sucked and bit until I was sure there were no longer any traces. Then came my tongue swirling all over her vixen body, sopping up every single drop of smeared blood.

Human blood never taste any better.

I grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged, forcing her to look up at me so I could crash my lips against hers once again.

And before she knew it, she was pinned underneath me, on the bed. She moaned in ecstasy as my throbbing member buried itself deep inside of her, rhythmically moving back and forth as I guided my hips. I leaned down and kissed her, my thrusts growing more intense and bloodlust heightening me more than I ever imagined.

"After that little stunt... don't expect me to go easy on you now, _lil'missy_," I growled into her ear, nipping at her lower lip.

Bella was silent before she smiled cutely. "Jasper?"

**. . .**

"_**No**_. That's _**Major**_ **Whitlock** to you." I continued to slam into her, not holding back at all. I needed this release even more than I realized—I let Jasper do the most stupidest shit ever: parade around as a fucking human. This girl—my _**mate**_—was as delusional as they come. All that shit she went through to become one of us, getting attacked by other vampires, killing her pussy by giving birth to that half-vampire daughter... And she _**still**_ wanted to try and be human?

_Girlie_' obviously had some priorities she needed to get straight—she is my mate and I was damn there going to fix it.

I missed the taste of human blood for so long and with Jasper being a vegetarian, it curved me and kept me locked away.

And that was until now.

Until she decided to hide human blood from us.

And then decided to use human blood against us.

So... not for long.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Welllllllllll... um... thoughts on this?**

**It's crazy, I know. Bella's crazy, I know. Jasper's in Major mode now, I know.**

**Shit just got real, I know.**

**And there is so much to be explained, I know. So I'll get to that, if you finished reading this chapter and was like wtf.**

**:**

**I was going to explain everything right here, but I want to know what are your conclusions to this story and this chapter and Bella's actions, including Jasper/Major's; it's my first time fullt attempting to portray **_**Major**_**, so if it's all wrong, forgive me.**

Anyways, please do let me know how this is making you feel.

I have about two more chapters planned, so we're going to have to see how this all plays out. And I may add another or two just to fully flesh out the idea. I also have my explanation maybe at the end of the next chapter which will be out very soon.

Thanks For Reading!

**And stay tooned.**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffu-Chan**

**(Review)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, welcome to the next chapter of **_**SAM**_**, but I have to say, I'm not so confident about it. It took a while to do/grasp. After I had half of it done, I couldn't bring myself to finish the rest... it just didn't feel right.**

**But don't let that stop you from reading!**

**Thanks a bunches to the many follows, favorites and reviews. I'm grateful that everyone is actually like this story and even if the direction of it is all crazy and sort of all over the place; but hey, it is Jasper and it is Bella. What'd you expect? Jasper's no Edward.**

**Enjoy the chaotic chapter and a POV from Major...**

* * *

Chapter 9: Wipe Away What Wets Your Brow, It's Over Now

_**Major's POV**_

"Good morning, _Jasper_." I heard that sweet, octave voice chime in my ears as I slowly woke and came to; 'cept she must've ain't have a good memory because I distinctly remember telling my little _mate_ that playtime was **over**. That _Jasper_ was taking a nap and _I_, **Major** was in control. My eyes fluttered open just to see her looking at me with them dull red ones. Starin' at me fondly and shit.

She was fucking gorgeous, features toned and enhanced. Her hair a deep and rich brunette. Her skin was flawless and her body's curves enhanced through that demin apron she used as a dress. I found myself becoming aroused just looking at her. Now I see why fate wanted me with this one. But I couldn't let myself stray from the mission at hand. This lil' missy screwed up and showed her ass, so now I had to go and show mine right back.

"Mornin'." I simply say, folding my arms behind my head like a headrest.

I watched as she propped an elbow up. "... how did you sleep?"

"Peachy." I say, turning my head from her gaze. She must have thought things would be all good as soon as we woke up from blasted slumber—which I was kind enough to let her have after that little stunt she pulled.

"Oh..." She muttered, but suddenly perked up grabbing my arms and yanking me on and on. God, this woman—_vampire_ was proving to be more perky than the pixie wife we left behind. She was sitting on her legs, my hand tightly gripped in hers, bouncing up and down on the bed, the creeks of the springs in the mattress singing a creaky song. "Well, come on! Come on, I have a surprise for you!"

I groaned, letting her force me out of the bed, and drag me into the small room of our shack decked out with the gas stove, fridge, countertops and sink. The wooden table placed in the middle of the open room, which took of most of the space in this shack was set. Two plates in front of two chairs I assumed to be for the two of us. A bottle of red wine, what looked like a pot roast, baked bread and a bowl of salad decorated the table. She even added more brownie points to her score by sprinkling flower petals on the wooden floors and over the table.

"What's the hell's all this?" I muse, letting go of her hand to look over all of the food. "Is it my birthday or somethin'?"

"No, baby..." Bella breezed over to me, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet while grasping both of my hands. She gazed at me fondly with those starry eyes. "J-Just breakfast... for two." Her teeth grazed over that fat bottom lip like she was nervous or somethin'.

And yeah, I was right. I felt it. She was nervous.

I snorted, however looking back to the table.

It was a perfect spread of brunch for any _human_.

Which is what we _**ain't.**_

Playtime was over, just as I mentioned before and reprimanded to her last night. We wasn't going to do any of this stuff anymore. I let go of her hand, shaking my head at the brunette.

"Breakfast?" Her head perks up at the incredulous tone in my southern voice. "There you fuckin' go startin' this early in the morning. We're vampires, _darlin_'. We don't eat—certainty **not** breakfast—we _feed_. Now had you said _feeding_—then _maybe_ I would'a actually took the time out to sit to a table with ya'." I crossed my arms and held my chin high, narrowing my dark eyes at the shocked brunette.

She was confused for a knick of time before realization hit her—tweedy bird here figured out that she fuckin' _tawt she taw a puddy-cat_ and **indeed** did see_ a puddy-cat_.

"... M-Major Wh-Whitlock?" The words tumbled out of her pretty little mouth, bring the most cocky smiles of a motherfucker to my face.

I nod once and rub a hand over my bare, well-defined chest. "In the marbled-flesh, _darlin_'."

This seemed to scare her just a tad. She twiddle her thumbs together, looking at her small feet covered in those red wedges. "Where's..." She started, biting her bottom lip. "Where's Jasper?"

I smile crooked at her, touching my chest again. But my mate shook her head _**no**_. "Y-You're not Jasper. J-Jasper calls me _sugar_, not darlin'... and he's not rude to his mate—"

"Well, Jazzy-boy ain't putting up with your bullshit no more—I'm here to set you straight, _mate_." I cut her off, snapping immediately because she was beginning to annoy me by trying to act all innocent and shit like last night ain't happen. That had her silenced, so I hardened my tone and went on with the terms playing out in my mind, "There'll be no more tapping into folks' emotions so you can sleep—you're a vampire and vampires don't sleep. As for this whole _parading around as a human _bullshit—we'll still do it, just to a _**certain**_ extent. No fuckin' breakfast—"

I swiped all the food and human shit on the floor, smirking at the way her sexy face formed a scowl and a high pitched gasp escaped her lips. Sounded like a referee's whistle. And it was exactly how she sounded last night, if ya' catch my drift.

"I spent all morning making that!" Bella whined, her perfectly arched eyebrows furrowing. She stomped a foot on the wooden floors, breezing over to the mess on the floor.

"_**Don't**_ interrupt me, darlin'. Or there _will_ be a problem." I warn in a snarl, grabbing her forearm and yanking her to stand. "Now leave that shit on the floor and stand back up so I can finish saying what I got to say."

I started again. "No human food—vampires don't eat—you are not a half inbred like your daughter... what y'all call her? _J_essie?"

"_N_essie..." She seethed through gritted teeth, crossing arms over her chest.

"Don't give me attitude, either woman." I snapped back at her, inching forward as a warning. She stiffened her shoulders and let out a huff, eyes glistening with tears that'd never fall.

Bella was getting put in her place—which is what I was here for.

"... why are you so mean?" I heard her mutter so low.

"Why am _**I**_ so mean? Why were _you_ such a dumb bitch for these past three weeks?"

"_I-I_ wasn't—I just—we were..." She mumbled, but I cut her off once again.

"Me and you was what?" Hands went haughtly on my hips as I waited for my answer, that of course never came.

She ain't even meet my gaze. Instead she stared at the floor, twiddling her thumbs and chewing on that bottom lip, as usual. "... I..." And then she did it. She started to sniffle like a little girl and sob to herself like she actually had the ability to cry. I hated this empath shit for the very reason that I had to feel what others felt, so when she sat there drying sobbing and sniffling her nose, I couldn't felt but feel a bit sad for my mate... maybe I was a little too harsh—_nah_, I shook my head. Because this girlie was being over dramatic. She even threw her big self on the ground like she was a baby throwing a temper tantrum.

Hell fucking naw.

"**No**." I hissed, needing to regain my dominance over this dame. "No crying—not unless you want to be given something to cry for." I yanked her by the straps of her apron and forced her to her feet, whispering in a hard, cynical tone, "Stand up straight like a proper lady and fix your face, _mate_."

I felt her angry seething at my warning; she bared her exposed fangs, yelling at the top of her lungs. "Fuck you!" So I smacked her ass real hard, and pinned her against the wall, knocking down some posters in the process.

But before I could feel her resolve to fight back, she sprang at me. I was the skilled fighter though and she was nothing but a newborn with a couple of years slapped on. I caught her with open arms and pinned her beneath me, smirking at the way she hissed and growled in a desperate bid to bite or attack me.

I had to admit, this was pure entertainment. I loved a gal with spunk and Jasper's brother's wife did just the thing. I was feeling alive and electrified to call this one my mate—even if she _is_ difficult, stubborn, a ku-ku bitch and was as delusional as they came. But as I said before, I was here to fix that. Her husband fucked her up and made her this way. Now that the shit hit the fan and it was revealed that she was my true mate, it was just my job to fuck her right— figuratively _**and**_ literally.

Bella managed to knee me in my dick—but I already seen that one coming. Most females went for that area so it was typical. That little move was easily evaded. So she tried to break her arms free, but I ended up keeping them down.

She failed at each attack, and it was getting annoyin' as hell. Even though I was never out around the pixie bitch Alice, I could tell she'd never be this much of a challenge. Her tiny self was always submissive.

I pinned both arms above her head with one hand and I grabbed her chin with my other, drawing her gaze to meet mine through her struggles.

Our little game had to end now. It'd be 11:00 a.m soon and I ain't want to hear that fat bastard in my ears about work and shit. Ask me why I didn't just consider killing the fat fuck... but his disappearance would cause suspicion among all these folks.

"That's enough, _lil' missy_." I affirmed. "This all ends **now**."

When I let her go and got up off of her, standing, she crawled to the nearest corner and grumbled, "Just leave me alone."

"I'm not gonna' do that, _sugar_." I made my tone of voice sound more civilized and slowly crept closer to her. She peeked an eye open.

"Jasper... are you back?" I wanted to burst out laughing at how gullible she was but held it in. I had about a good three minutes before I had to get to work 'round here. Might as well use that time to fuck with her some more.

I kneeled down to her level, grabbing her up in my arms, crushing my face against her chest. "_Yes_... I am, Bella." I mumbled into her tits.

"Oh, Jasper!" She hugged me ever harder. "_Jazz_, I-I'm **so** sorry, baby! About last night! About all week! About **everything**!"

"You really mean it, _sugar_?"

No way she meant it. Her tight ass was bluffing.

"Yes!" She whimpered into my ears, kissing my lips over and over.

I deepened the kiss, nipping those plump lips before slapping her ass and shoving her off me. "Well, I'll need that in blood, _darlin_'. And it'll take more than your sobs and cute, lil' nicknames to get me to let you off the hook like that. You got a lot of making up do." I stood, crossing my arms.

Realization hit her. "You _tricked_ me!" She gasped, narrowing her now darkened eyes at me.

"_Yes_ I did. Just like _you_ tricked _me._" I bent down, flicking her nose.

"But I didn't mean—"

"_Darlin_', don't lie to yourself, now. You hid the blood in the back." I gestured to the fridge, waltzing in the room to slip on some jeans and socks.

"Only for special reasons..." She tried to argue, flitting next to me as I kicked on my boots.

"Such as last night, huh?"

"No... not—"

"Well, it don't matter." I stood, feeding her guilt because that was one emotion she ain't want to admit to feeling. Once it settled in the pit of her emotions, Bella began to sob again just like before. It pulled on my dead heartstrings for a bit—probably the works of Jasper feeling bad for her, but I shoved it down my throat and ignored it. I crossed my arms once more, towering over her as she dry-cried. "How old are you?"

"19..." She stammered in between sobs.

"No, Ms._I-wanna-be-human_. How _old_ are you right now—meaning, who old _**would**_ you be?" I sassed.

"... 26."

"Then fuckin' _act_ like it!" I yelled, making her wince. "Get your priorities straight before you make me go crazy! I like you, _damn it_! You sure as hell is better than that ol' pixie. But with all your bitchin' and shit, it's making me want to just pull this mating bond. I have the control and power to make you feel **nothing** for me. It's not a problem to erase what we been building and you know it. Get you act together or you lose me. You lose your one _true_ mate. And you know I ain't playing. _Me_ **nor** _Jasper_."

I slipped on a tank top and grabbed the tools I needed for today. "Where are you going?" I heard her whimper.

"To fuckin' work, because _somebody_ can't control their temper! I got me some shacks to paint in order to keep your ass here with me." I seethe over my shoulder as I step over the mess of food, broken glass and wasted wine. "And clean this mess up!"

.

. .

.

Humans were so goddamn annoying.

"Oh, it's you!" The old man poked his head out of the open window of his bungalow. "What will you be painting next?"

"The Taj Mahal." I say, rolling my eyes.

That was his fourth time asking me that question. This old must have been stupid—I was using this roller to slap paint onto his shack, right?

_Yeah_.

I did finish half of the shack already, with the aide of my agile speed, right?

_Yes, soiree._

And he did see me covered in blots of pink and blue paint, right?

... undetermined about that one right there. This ol' coot may have been half blind.

"_Wow_, it warms my heart to see the youngsters working hard." He chimed, licking his chapped lips and closing his eyes.

And I'm sure it did. I could smell the blood slowly pulsing through his veins. I would've probably went for it, but I think I was beginning to like this one.

He didn't put up a lot of trouble for me—prime example being my red eyes.

As soon as I started, he came to look in my eyes and asked me why they were so red. I simply jerked my head in the direction of my shack and said "_See that girl in there that I'm always with?"_

He nodded his head.

_"She likes it when I wear red contacts. She's a freak."_

And his response to that was telling me all of his freak women encounters when he was a young one, to which I half listened as he went on and did half my work painting his home quick with my vampire speed when he wasn't looking. And he ain't even question me on that, too. Instead, pat me on the back and went back inside to do whatever the fuck it is he does.

"Will you being doing the inside, too?" I heard him ask in his gruff tone.

"Yeah, cover up the furniture."

Might as well did. It's only been thirty minutes and Bella still needed to cool down. I could still hear her dry sobs all the way from the shack. Give or take an hour or two and she'd finally pick her ass up and _possibly_ go into a newborn rage if she didn't learn shit from what I reprimanded earlier this morning.

"I'll go start now." He waved himself on. "And later on you should come see my girls!"

I nod once, snorting to myself when he walks away. And as soon as he's outta' sight, I re-dip my roller in the paint and fleetly paste it onto the wall I was working on, finishing that one in a jiffy.

.

. .

.

"Bella—you done sobbing to yourself now?" I questioned out loud as I made my way up to the stairs of the shack.

I stood at the threshold of the bungalow watching as she collected herself off the wooden floors. It had been an hour now, so I decided to come check up on my little _mate_. I noticed she stopping "crying" thirty minutes back so I finished up the old man's shack and then had to just finish his shutters and window panes as soon as my break was over.

It was past noon now when she crossed her arms over her chest and sniffles once.

I raised my arms up and let the fall gently back to my side. "You gonna' answer me, woman?"

Bella narrowed her darkened eyes and mumbled so low I had to strain my ears to hear, "I'm—_thirsty_."

"Go—_hunt_." I retort, mocking her tone of voice. As mentioned _so_ many damn times, two could definitely play that game.

"You're the man, so _you_ should do all of the providing, Jasp—_Major_."

"And you're the woman, so _you_ should learn to fend for yourself when I ain't around and not spend all your time crying like a little bitch."

Her shoulder stiffened at that remark so I smirked smugly and winked at her. Just to tease my lil' darlin' and see if she learned her lesson—which I was sure she didn't.

Bella's eyes watered up once again and she took in a deep breath and held it, those pretty, molten black eyes narrowing into slits. She was getting mad—_heated_ would be the correct term and I knew if I kept egging her on, she'd blow.

_Mate_ took a deep breath before saying through gritted teeth, "Major Whitlock—_please_."

I raised an eyebrow. She was at her last wits. "Please _what_?"

"Damn it! You know _what_! I'm thirsty!"

"Then go catch yourself a dolphin or something." I shout back at her, raising my arms. "I gotta' do everything around here?"

"Well that's what a _real_ man is supposed to do."

"Oh, a _real_ fella' like your husband Edward right?"

"I didn't say—"

"But you were _gonna_', sweetcheeks. I know it and sure as hell felt it just itchin' to come out of your mouth."

"Was not!" Bella barked out, clenching her hands into tight, little fists.

"Was to!"

"Nu-uh!" She breezed in front of me.

"Ya, uh!" I wrapped arms around her waist.

"I _didn't_!"

"But you _were_!"

_Mate_ pressed her lips feverishly against mine, our tongues automatically meeting. I let my hands trail down to her thighs, pulling her body close to mine. Bella moaned, her fingers tangled in my hair, and trying to push my head down further, towards her. I moved my right hand up, grabbing her ass. It was so plump, I couldn't help myself and I know I shouldn't have been givin' the Looney bitch the satisfaction but I was a man. And she was my woman. And a man couldn't help but spoil his woman even if she been doing him wrong since about... _week two_.

Bella's back hit the wall beside the thersold that led to the small bedroom, her legs quickly wrapping around my waist, grinding her warmth against my now hardening groin. We groaned simultaneously, feeling the heat of each others bodies and the urge to ravage each other to no end. I could feel her lust overpowering my own; she wanted me inside her. She wanted this dick and I would have gave it to her, but I had work to finish and she hadn't learned her lesson.

Holstering up my girl, I broke our never-ending kiss session and threw her body into the room, her landing on the mattress of the futon with a loud and big _boing_.

"You best take care of that thirst, darlin'." I checked the pocket watch I had hanging from one of the loops of my jeans and tipped my head to her. "See ya' later on tonight, _mate_. Gotta' go finish up the old geezer's shack."

I ran off out of the shack before I could hear her ravenous screech and the ominous sound of things breaking. Oh, well. None of that shit belonged to me anyways. She could break whatever the hell she wanted and have her lil' _newborn rage_.

I whistled a short tune as I made my way, walking to the old man's shack. He spotted me using a bulky pair of binoculars. "Oh, you're back!"

I nod once, tipping my head to the _oldie_ named Ricardo. Funny he had a _Hispanic_ name but was as much of a honky as the came. "Yep, got me some shutters and windows to do." I say, stepping up on his bungalow-porch, pail of blue paint and small brush in my hands so I could coat the panes of the windows.

"Come, have a look at my girl." He put his binoculars down and reached for the magazine resting on the patio table. He flipped it open and showed me a double-truck page of a blonde porn-star. "Isn't she gorgeous?" - "I call her _Lucy_."

I let out a chuckle, shaking my head at Ricardo who I now figured to be a pervert.

"She sure looks better than my girl!" I yelled to the sky, knowing damn well Bella heard it loud and clear. I snorted when I heard another screech of anger from her.

I started gently brushing on the blue coat paint while Ricardo stopped watching "his girl" and was peering through those binoculars of his, watching my shack where various things were being tossed out the windows—boxes, cups, plates, chairs and shit.

"She's in a real frenzy!" Ricardo exclaimed, peering through his binoculars. He licked his lips watching as a bucket was tossed.

"Bella loves housework." I chime, taking a back glance at the shack and the blurring tornado running through it. I continued my work. Her child-like behavior would be solved as soon as I finished up work for today. _Mate_ would be punished and lectured to. I decided I'd lecture to her all night if I had to. And we'd stay in that shack she was redecorating to nothing as long as we had to until she had her attitude straight and priorities together.

"There goes the lamp!" Ricardo announced.

"And the ironing-board." He added, as I painted on.

"Oh, no! There goes the record player..." he sighed, shaking his head. "And my _Prince_ record I let you borrow last week."

Huh. I think I'd remember if Jasper borrowed a _Prince_ record from this old geezer—which I wouldn't let him do even if I was just an inside-entity of him. Prince was a little _**too**_ tuttie-fruitie for me with all that eyeliner and hair perms and sequin outfits... while I'm out, giving Jasper a new music taste was something I'd put on my agenda, as well.

"I sure wouldn't want a house-keeper like her!" Ricardo huffed, his tone incredulous.

I nod to that statement. "I don't blame ya'." I was now starting on the shutters.

"She'll be through soon." I gave another back glance to our shack. She'd run out of things to destroy or toss and her anger felt like it was seething from a roaring flame to a little spark. I let out an unnecessary sigh at the trouble this woman was causing. She may have been a better match than the pixie ever was, but this one had **too** much fire. And her husband ruined her.

"At least your pad will look very _Zen_ now."

I smirk, shrugging my shoulders. "Half that shit wasn't mine anyways."

.

. .

.

Late evening time when the sun was setting was when Bella finished up her newborn fit. She must have ran out of shit to wreck. I gave a wave to the young couple I had just finished painting for, making my way back to my crazy mate.

But somethin' wasn't right.

You know that feeling when it just feels tense? And the atmosphere is still. It's like mother Earth stops spinnin' in the rotation on it's axis of whatever the science shit says, and things just feel... _weird_.

I walked along the beach, eying the many things Bella got her hands on. The beach was looking like a big junkyard of broken stuff.

Even little shit such as the plastic eyes from the gas stove was what she managed to get her hands on.

_Mate_ must have been _**real**_ mad at me for leaving her out in the open and tricking her again; she tore the pages from each book we owned. Even her old favorite, _Wuthering Heights_.

Cabinets, cups, plates, broken chairs, boxes, picture frames, buckets, mirrors, food, _even_ the fridge... it all littered the outside area of our shack. I rounded the corner of the steps and stopped at the sight standing at the top.

Bella in the clothes she first ran away in: those thick, wool tights. The same navy blue shirt, suede vest and mini-flack, black colored jacket. Her face was stoic and her emotions were... undetectable. I knew she had her shield but I also knew that my empath-abilities could still reach out to her if she had it out and surrounded herself—no matter how strong it had became over the years. She seemed however content; the expression on her face gave way to that conclusion.

But the thing that pissed me off the most was the fact that there were bags at her feet. Two duffles and one luggage-carrier. And in her hands... a lantern.

I eyed her for a second before placing hands on my hips. "What in tarnation do you think you're doin', woman?"

Her thin, pink lips curved into a small grin before she shrugged. "I'm taking responsibility, _Major_."

I raised an eyebrow and glared long and hard at the brunette, feeding her a good dosage of fear. She should be scared of what I was going to do when if she kept fucking around all the goddamn time.

Bella winced slightly at her new, manipulated feelings of fear but regardless kept her head held high as she further explained, "_This_... this shouldn't have happened."

"_What_ shouldn't have happened?" I snapped through gritted teeth, beginning to become even more enraged. And that damn _lantern_. Why the hell did she have it and why the fuck did I keep eye-balling it for?! Just sitting there hanging from the hook held in her dainty hands.

Bella gestured to herself with her free hand and then to me, biting her bottom lip, "_Major_... I love you. And I love Jasper... you're my mate... but let's just face it. I'm a wreck without Edward and you're a wreck without Alice. We were foolish enough to even try to run away from our marriages. I'd be 26-years-old right now and a 26-year-old doesn't leave her daughter or family to run away with her brother-in-law just because she found out that they were truly made for each other."

"God, why do you have to be such a dumb bitch, sometimes?" I spat, watching as her eyes lit with tears that'd never fall. "Don't use your pussy-ass husband or your inbred daughter as an excuse to leave me! You're my mate and _you_ chose to run away with me. You're the one who chose to even make it come to the light with all of your **constant** teasing, wearing tight clothes and giving me the eyes! _You_ started it, so now you don't want to finish it?!"

Bella shook her head, holding up the lantern. "Major—we can't be together... we're too... _toxic_."

I inched forward but she did too, so I immediately froze. "We're meant for each other, woman. I don't **ever** beg so don't you make me want to start now just to keep your ass here with me! Edward ruined you and if you go back... that's it. I'll make sure the mating bond is stripped from the two of us and I'll cease from contact with you—I fucking swear—_Bella_!"

**...**

_**Jasper's POV**_

"_Bella_, please!" I groaned, holding up a hand, but it was too late. She did it. She threw the lantern and it ricocheted off the table, shattering on the wooden floors.

In an instant, our shack, our **home**... was engulfed in flames.

"You're insane!" I yelled at her, rushing up the stairs—but the flames ignited ever fiercer than before and nearly lit me on fire.

Bella touched my shoulder. "_Major_, are you coming?"

But I shrugged her hand off and turned to face her, the tears I'd never thought I'd feel in my eyes and my dead heart split into _two_. I stared into her eyes for a brief second before looking away. I made my way down the stairs, sighing in a low tone, "I'm back, Bella." - "And we're going home."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Um, sorry.**

**Intense chapter. A lot of you must want to kill Bella.**

**I know it wasn't much, but the ending killed my soul. Like... why? Why would she even think to do that? Idk the answer, but we'll find out next chapter as they make their way home. Don't hate me either, this doesn't end like this and the journey between Bella and Jasper will continue.**

**Now, I apologize if Major wasn't portrayed to your liking. I like characters from twilight but I'm not one of those die hard twilight fans who knows everything and about everything and how each character should be and knows the characters like they share the same soul or some shit. I tried my best to what I knew and what I've read before. I hope it was decent enough, **_**Jasper/Major**_** fans!**

**And if anyone could explain Major's role, throughoutly, it'd be a great help. And don't worry, This isn't the last you've seen of **_**Major. **_

**Please review; feedback is greatly appreciated, just like I've gotten before. I'm happy to know what people are thinking. What are your questions or thoughts of this chapter? And please don't be afraid to be frank or give criticism. I'm all open ears. (Hopefully fan fiction fixed the problems with reviews not showing up. Anyone else having this issue?)**

**By the way, I love Prince. To all the Prince fans that may have gotten offended at the Prince reference... no hard feelings. I love that man, he could marry me if he wanted.**

**Stay tooned! You don't want to miss next chapter!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**(I may just start on it tonight!)**

**And please check out my latest Jasper story! A Jasper/OC called Jasper's Dawn.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**I apologize on why this took so long and don't particularly know **_**why**_**, other than the fact that I just wasn't writing. Thanks however to the people gracious enough to favorite/follow/review even after so long. It all means a lot how far this story has gone. And I hope you all like, this chapter. (I have one more planned)**

**Disclaimers: so much to do with the initial characters and story of **_**Twilight**_**, too bad I don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Lay low

"_Jasper_..." Bella started.

Her dark eyes focused on the honey-blonde, stomping furiously down the side of the highway.

He'd hold up his thumb occasionally to any vehicle that passed by and huff when no one bothered to stop for the distressed looking brunette and anguished blonde—his only two actions for the last eight hours.

Bella grew tired of the trek. She hated having to lug his and her bag of belongings while he stomped down the highway, mad at her and the world…

_Not that I blame him, anyways…_ she thought to herself, feeling her face crumble.

"J-Jasper…" saying his name had this sort of pained effect—it felt like it was taboo to have his name pass through her lips. When he didn't answer her just like the other five times before, she elaborated more, "can we pl-please stop for a bit and rest… ?"

The words were a mere whisper that she knew he heard yet continued to ignore.

"_Jasper_." Bella spoke again this time a little louder. She dropped their bags at her feet and walked over to where he stood a few feet away, eyes on the road, ears slightly perked due to the sound of a vehicle approaching.

Jasper and Bella travelled on a backroad in some state, eight hours away from the little place in Maine that they chose to settle the previous weeks. It was no doubt that Estébon had discovered the shack lit a flame and called the police on the _bipolar_ couple, as he once described them. So as an extra precaution, the honey-blonde chose this route instead of Bella's idea to steal a car and travel back to Forks, Washington that way.

"I know you're mad." Bella started, taking up the human habit of chewing her plump bottom lip. She closed her eyes and continued, her bell-like voice cracking, "B-But that doesn't give you the excuse to just ignore me and pretend like I'm not here begging to be heard!"

She unnecessarily sighed heavily when he didn't say anything, walking to stand right in front of him. "Jasper answer me, damn it!"

"Answer me!" Bella desperately grabbed ahold of his jacket's sleeve and tugged furiously. "Answer me!"

The only car that they had seen in the last thirty minutes zoomed right past them before Jasper could even hold his thumb up to possibly hitch a ride. He blinked twice and gritted his teeth at the sound of her voice croaking in his ears and the feel of her skin on his.

Jasper silenced her, snapping, "_What_ Bella, huh?" She froze in place once he yanked his arm out of her reach. "What the hell could you possibly want from me?!"

She gazed longingly into his dark eyes just to find nothing but emptiness. Defeated, she murmured, "I-I want to rest… just _please_ let me rest…"

For a moment there was quietness. Nothing heard but flies buzzing, Bella's unnecessary breathing and the gravel shifting with Jasper's every move.

He looked around at the wilderness and road surrounding them before carelessly shrugging his shoulders. "Go ahead." he muttered, plopping himself down on the side of the road.

"In a _room_, Jasper." Bella pleaded, kneeling down to his level. "A room with a bed, air conditioning—"

He cut her off, "You're not human, Bella." His tone was hard and cold. Jasper clenched his hands into fists so tight that his knuckles popped, "You're a _vampire_. Vampires don't need any of those things."

Bella was on the verge of tears. She wanted to blink them away but it was impossible. And though he spoke the truth, she couldn't help but sink to her knees on the gravel road, hanging her head low and begging him in sniffles, "_P-Please_."

**. . .**

_**Jasper's POV**_

"Two rooms please."

"Uh, _one_ room, actually." She blurts out to the clerk.

The old man, short with big glasses on his tan and wrinkled face, glanced back and forth between the two of us with uncertainty in his eyes.

But another glance at _**her**_, another glance at _Ms. Perfect_ with her plump yet thin lips, thick lashes… luscious brunette hair, and he concedes, only handing over one room key.

I could kill him for that.

Kill him for the way he looks at _her_, looks at me, gives in to _her_… kill him for how he thought she was gorgeous and an angel sent from the heavens, brought to stay in his cheap motel inn… but I have no spirit left in me. I have nothing to fight for, nothing to give and nothing to feel but pure _anger_ and _hurt_.

So instead, I only feed him triple the dosage of fear he feels when he looks at me.

"Thank you so much," she humbly says, glancing at me before reaching in the pockets of her pants just to pull out a gold credit card. "We'll pay for one night."

I snort when he graciously swipes the card.

Wonder how long she had that with her. If she had it with her the whole entire time and was just spinnin' my wheels.

He bows his head and slowly slides the card back her way with a small smile showing his yellow teeth.

I've had just about enough of this bullshit―had no idea why the hell she _oh, so_ needed to stay somewhere when she could sleep in a fucking tree for all I cared.

"Are you finished here or can I go to the room?" I seethe through gritted teeth, slamming a fist down on the check-in-check-out desk.

They both jolt in their spots at the harshness in my tone but I don't care. I relish the fear they feel and send out even more―triple the amount added to what I previously gave him. He's now sweating profusely and gulping like there's something stuck in his throat.

I snicker and roll my dark eyes, admiring the _thump-thump_ in his noticeable temple. _Maybe I'd come back for a snack when we left this shithole of a place_. _**And we leave that shithole of a family.**_

Once you're a man scorned by the one God made for you… there just is no fucks given anymore. What did I have to live for and put up with this for?

Damn her.

Once we're in the room, I set myself to sit by the window and just stare at the wall while she watches me from the corner, remorse being her main emotion among others.

Bella busied herself in the shower while I busied myself by the phone. I dialed one of the only numbers that I memorized, hearing the tone ring once, twice before there was an answer.

"_Y'ello?"_

"Peter," I grumble, clenching my free hand into a fist. "It's over. All of it is. I want to come home so set something up for me."

He's silent for a moment before speaking, _"You mean it's over between you and your mate? Major, I know you don't mean—"_

"Damn it, I'll rip your fucking head off if you don't follow my order!" I threaten, my voice coming out like a hiss. "Set me up with something in Houston. You know what I like and what my requirements for a place is. Have Charlotte secure my citizenship in Texas again, as well."

Peter sighs dramatically for a moment before he relents, _"Yes sir."_

I hang the phone up.

"What about Alice?" Bella asks, standing before me with a look of disbelief on her face.

"What _about_ Alice?" I snort, shaking my head. She must have seen all of what went down already. She may have already filed for divorce and might have even went searching for her true mate now that she figured it wasn't me. The _Pixie_ wasn't dumb by a long shot. She'd keep it from Edward until Bella decided to tell him, herself.

And as for me leaving the family… I refused to go back and pretend like none of this ever happened. I couldn't stand by idly as Bella went back to her fucking husband and I would have no choice in watching them love each other like I hadn't loved her before.

I was damned once. I wouldn't allow myself to be damned twice.

"She's… your _wife_."

"And you were my _mate_."

Bella looks hurt by what I said. She felt hurt by what I was going to do. What did it matter to her for anyways? She was the one doing this. She was the one who caused this.

And I missed my old lifestyle… being a nomad was how I got by without all of this _hurt_. Now that it's been decades that I've settled down, look at where I was now. Back in the _hurt_ that I sought to escape.

"What about _Carlisle_? _Esme_? _Emmett_?" Her voice was turning hysterical, she was beginning to shake. "What do you tell them? How do you think they'd feel knowing you just dropped everything and left, huh?"

I shrug my shoulders.

It wasn't a concern for me. I was so angry that I couldn't think about anyone but myself right now. They'd understand. And if they didn't, to hell with them.

"Bella, I don't care." I get up and make my way to the other side of the room, away from her.

"That's a lie." She was now dry-sobbing. "You know you care! What do you think this will do to everyone?! What do you think this will do to _me_?!"

I snort, "To _you_?!" My fist collides with the mirror hanging on the wall and shatters it to pieces. "Why did you have to go do that Bella?"

"Do what?!" She yelled back, knocking the cheap-looking lamp from one of the nightstand tables.

Two could play that game. I threw the next one against the wall, breaking it into the two pieces and smashing the bulb into shards. "Stop playing games with me, woman! You know what the _hell_ it is I'm talkin' about!"

Bella shook her head furiously, venom tears coating the brim of her eyes. Her bell-like voice sounded cracked as she croaks, "_Jasper_, I don't―"

I was at her side in an instant with my fingers curled around the ivory-toned neck that I kissed and sucked on just yesterday. Fear shown in her eyes as the words came growling out, "Say you_ don't_ again and I may just snap your neck!"

My _mate_ that wanted to fucking play _pretend-sister-in-law_ shook under my steel grip as I backed her against the far wall of the shitty room we were in.

Her eyes locked with mine as she murmured so low that my ears had to strain to hear her, "... it's the right thing to do and you know it."

I let her go and watched as she sank to the carpeted floor. I looked down at the woman I loved and shook my head at what she had become.

Bella was someone I looked up to. She was someone I grew to love as more than a sister—she was my true mate. Sure, we were both married to controlling people, vampires that liked to keep up the façade of love that wasn't in it's purest form… but _our_ love—the love we made stronger over the past three weeks away from everyone was just that.

It was in it's purest form and to see her throw that away crushed my spirit. I couldn't even hurt her like I wanted to. I still loved her and it might just kill me once we left this room and journeyed on to get back to Forks.

The place we ran away from.

I kicked the side of the queen-sized bed, breaking a piece of the headboard in the process as sarcasm leaked from my tone, "Oh yeah, _darlin_'. Pushing away the person completely made for you is _so_ the right thing to do―I'm _honored_, I'm _grateful_, you deserve a fuckin' _plaque_!"

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "So you'd rather go home and break the family apart, Jasper?!"

If it meant being with her?

"_Screw_ the family! I'm sure if they knew just what hell has been goin' on behind these walls then _maybe_ they'd understand!"

She stood from the carpet and marched over to me, seething right back, "I have a _husband_ and a _daughter_, I have to put them first, Jasper!"

"Oh, _sure_." I sarcastically remark once again, "Put your _**controlling**_ husband who _**lied**_ to you about everything there is to being a vampire and about you actually being his mate when he knew from the start that you were _**mine**_. _**That's why you have that fucking inbred with you right now!**_"

Her mouth popped open at me talking about her daughter like that but I couldn't help it. It just slipped out. "How could you say that about Nessie?" She muttered, pouting as her face crumbled. "You love her…"

She ain't lying. I did love my niece. She was the link between humans and vampires, brought this family closer than ever and was a damn good fiddle player. Alice and me used to call her the _miracle child _when she was growing up. And I helped to plan her birthday party that was coming up… it was gonna' be a big one considering the fact that she now had the body of a teenager and mind of an adult. It would have been perfect to me before all of this shit happened.

But my _**insides**_ kept seeing _Edward_ in that heart-shaped face of hers when I thought back to her.

I nod to Bella, "Yeah, Bella, I _do_. I love and adore my niece but I can't _stand_ the fact that she's the splitting image of _you_ and _him_."

It broke me.

Broke me further that her excuse to not being with me was the love-child she and my pansy ass brother bore. A love-child that he wanted nothing to do with at first. One that I helped to raise and protect when the Volturi came knockin' on our doors.

Her dark eyes avert from mine as her lips part and she mumbles, "Jasper, _I_…" Bella took up the human habit of chewing her bottom lip. She shook her head in denial. "You'd ruin _everything_."

I could feel the denial within her core, I could see it in her eyes but I knew if her heart was beating and we were humans like she wanted us to be, that there'd be none there.

I sit myself on the foot of the bed, careful not to break that too—we already kinda' trashed the room through our little spat—as my lips form these words, "If it meant being with you then _yes_, Bella." I look into those eyes I fell in love with just weeks ago. "I'd ruin _everything_."

She broke the contact, walking to stand in front of me. "Y-You're selfish…"

"I'm selfish?!" I snap. "_You're_ the one who brought it to light! You're the one who _tempted_ me! You're the one who _loved_ me! And now you're the one who's... _leaving_ me!" each word was laced with the pain this was causing to my dead heart. There was a dull, burning ache there and in my throat. I could smell her scent permeating throughout the room. I could feel the fear and sense the denial. But underneath that was the love I knew she still had for me.

Despite everything.

Bella must have been retracting her shield the more time that passed by.

She chewed her bottom lip once again, sighing in exasperation, "What about _Alice_? _Edward_? What do we tell them?"

I look up at her lean yet curvy figure as I say, "_The truth_."

We couldn't just go home like none of the things that happened, didn't happen. If I chose to stay with my family—that was a big _if_—and she went back to her husband, my thoughts wouldn't be holy. Edward could read my mind faster than I could try to recount some of my tales as a newborn or any of my human live to keep my thoughts occupied. I'd keep reminiscing about everything Bella and I did, thinking about the little shack we lived in that was probably burned to a crisp by now, the sweet love we made, the many times I ate and tasted Bella's sweet essence and the words we shared between each other.

It'd be impossible for me to keep any of it from him.

And then we'd fight.

And I'd end up disbanding from them all and divorcing Alice, anyways.

No matter how much we would try to hide what happened between us, there would be no different outcome to how things were gonna' go. And I felt as if Alice would see the decision of me leaving as soon as we got back to Forks and chose to forget everything.

Bella knew all of this.

Those full lips I kissed and felt all over me once upon a time, parted. She breathed out my name shakily, "_J-Jasper_…"

I answered her with all I had to say. "Bella, I'd risk everything for you. _Everything_."

Those dainty, marbled hands came to rest on my shoulders as she looked me in the eyes, trailing my name on her lips again, "_Jasper_…"

My fingers slowly curled around her wrist, bringing the palm of her hand to be pressed against my mouth. I inhaled that sweet strawberry scent. It was mixed with mine. I could smell _us_ mixed together.

The denial crept away from her system. It was shown on her pretty face for a split second before melting into that look of pure love and devotion that warmed my icy insides. I loved this woman. She was my mate.

How could I or she have thrown that away?

The words uttered from me in instant, "I love you, Bella. I do."

Her face crumbled with a wave of sadness as she molded into my touch and perched herself on my lap. Bella buried her face in the crook of my neck as she sobbed back, "I love you too, Jasper."

"Then face this with me." I pleaded as she confessed her love to me and continued crying to me, "Face the family, your husband and your daughter with me."

"I… I will." She agreed. "I promise."

I held her tight against my body, rocking is back and forth as a way to comfort her.

She'd be with me… no matter the cost. I felt it. She wanted my forgiveness. And while apart of her wanted to care for her daughter and husband, most of her wanted to love me whole and not give up what we started.

Bella gazed up at me with hooded, tear-filled eyes, demanding of me what I longed for secretly in the last ten hours. "Kiss me, please."

Without much hesitation, I crushed my lips against hers, sharing the most tender kiss we could have ever had. Her hands gripped my face, trailing gingerly to lace and roam through my hair. Bella poured her all in this kiss. I could feel the pure want, need, _love_ as her mouth came down on mine and our lips touched.

It sent rushes all throughout my body and sent a tinge of her essence spilling in between her legs. The smell of her sent my dick to becoming hard under her.

As she felt me poke out underneath her, she crushed the weight of her body to mine, sending me laying on the bed with her on top.

"Make love to me." she softly moaned in my ears, once our lips pulled apart with that ominous soft smacking sound.

I groaned as she roughly ground her hips into me, my hands trailing down her back and spine to that firm bottom. I gave her what was mine a big grab, sending shocks throughout her core.

Bella began to tear her clothes off. She pulled furiously at the mini-flack jacket and shirt. Her tights were shredded and she was left in nothing but those sexy panties coated with her juices and that bra that concealed two other prizes that belonged to me and _**me**_ only. It was unlike the first time we made love in that yellow truck.

We were so careful with taking everything off, but now didn't give a fuck. All I cared about was carrying out what my mate asked me to do for her: make love.

And I was going to do just that.

"I love you Jasper…" Bella moaned in my ears.

"I love _you_, Bella." I said right back before we climaxed and she murmured the word that would break my restraint.

"_Again_."

**. . .**

We arrived to Forks the following day. Two weeks before Nessie's birthday celebration and just three weeks after finding out that Bella Cullen—my sister-in-law—was my one true mate.

We decided on our journey back that we'd go on as things used to be, keeping the strain on so we didn't end up revealing the discovery and so that we didn't ruin Nessie's upcoming party or mood with the information of her mother divorcing her father for her uncle.

And boy, these two weeks have been hard. I believe I mastered keeping Edward out of my thoughts and it took all of me and my instincts to stay in one place and not rip his arm or head off whenever he'd so much as touch Bella—_**mate**_. But I managed. Bella and I agreed that we'd meet each other in secret once a week and have been doing that under the pretense of finalizing plans for the party.

Now when it came to Alice, my pixie wife, Alice… I don't know if she saw any of what went on in Maine or on the way there. But if she did, she ain't say a word. Her main emotions were that bubbly happiness I used to cling to and contentment.

Contentment for what? I had no clue.

All I knew was that as soon as we got through this party… I'd rightfully claim my mate and we'd be together no matter the cost. Time would heal old wounds, so if Emmett's fear of the coven splitting due to Bella and I being together actually happened, then over time they'd accept us and forgive us.

So as Alice tied the bow to my suit, I couldn't get but feel anxious for tonight.

Nessie was turning seven biologically but had the body of a petite twenty year old and mind of an experienced adult. And tonight was her birthday party—or should I say, _gala_. Which cost over a quarter to a million dollars in food, decorations and everything Alice saw would make the night perfect.

"Ready for tonight?" Alice questioned with a small smile engraved on her face. She'd smile that smile almost everyday since we been back.

I nod and kiss her forehead. After tonight, that'd be the last time I touched her in an affectionate way. "It's all for Nessie."

**A/N:**

**I decided to write an epilogue after this one, which will sum up the events and complete this story. **

**I want to thank you all for reading! And I hope to end this on a good note. So stay tooned for the last chapter which will be out soon. I promise that.**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


End file.
